My Baby's Daddy 'Reposted'
by Avello
Summary: Inuyasha loves his wife Kagome and his two sons. His life was almost perfect but his ex-lover Kikyo comes with the intention to damage it all. What happens when Kikyou threatens him with a child she claims to be his? -Lemons/Humor- Please Review!
1. Author's Concern

**Please read before moving to the first chapter, Thank you!**

.

.

.

Plagiarizing

Before any of you protest that I am plagiarizing "Kag Inuss" story; let me say this. I am Kag-Inuss and I am switching from that account to this account permanently. I intend to finish this story to the very end and I am hoping to get back most of my dedicated readers. I appreciate those of you who are here to keep me going. A message has been posted at the end of each of my "Highest ranked and viewed stories" for those who want to keep up with my writings and my account. If you have any information, please don't hesitate to PM me.

.

Usage of Work

Some of the ideas of this story have been helped by a specific author that is one of my favorites. Therefore I give credit to the author whose thoughts also helped the updating of this story. **PLEASE** do not review if you are going to **HATE** and **TROLL** against a partnership and **MATERIAL** usage of this story. If so done, then I will have your review reported or if Anonymous **will be removed**. Simple as that. I give partial rights to the author _Carl Weber_. All other usage of text, ideas, settings, and dialogue has been made by me. Please note that this story is a (Remake) to the original story _"So you call yourself a man"_. Thank you for understanding and your cooperation.

.

Original Work

All other stories such as "Naughty Girls" which has been re-posted as "Notorious: Naughty Girls", "Growing Pains", "Never Forget Me", and My numerous lemons are all of my original ideas and well-thought plots. Please take a look into those on my profile page. If you cannot find "Naughty Girls" and "Growing Pains". They are on my old account (Kag-Inuss). They will be re-posted to this account (Avello) in the very near future. Again, thank you for the love and support.

..

_** Read, Tell me what you think, and Review!**  
><em>

_Thank you so much for taking your time out to read this, I hope you guys enjoy the story!_


	2. The Phone Call

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

_ Chapter__I_

_**.**_

**.**

Call me kinky, but there is nothing in the world that turns me on more than hearing a woman scream my name in pleasurable obscenities as I make love to her. And that's exactly what my lovely wife, Kagome, was doing as I held onto her hips and thrust into her from behind. Our two boys, Akio and Tomoko, were with my mother Izayoi over the weekend, and Kagome and I were taking advantage of their absence by spending some quality time together. We'd gone out to dinner with my buddy Kouga and his fiancée, Ayame, taken in a movie, then came home and finished off a bottle of wine before making love on the living room sofa. We were on our second round in our bedroom, going at it like two lusty college students in heat.

"I love you, Inuyasha," My wife moaned affectionately, clutching the sheets as one climax took over for another.

"I love you too, " I growled back as my body stiffened and my own pleasure erupted.

Totally spent, Kagome lay flat on her stomach while I gently collapsed onto her back, gasping for air. After a brief recovery, I slid my sweat-soaked body off hers. She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in close, her back to my front. I was so exhausted, I wanted to just close my eyes and let the seductive sex take me to dreamland. But I couldn't do that, because it was against the rules-rules. We'd created almost two years ago to keep our marriage together; Rules that had made this the happiest two years of my life. Somehow, I was going to have to force myself to stay awake at least ten more minutes and talk to her before allowing myself the enjoyment of sleep.

I kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, "You okay? Do you want me to go down on you or anything? "

"No baby, I'm fine just like this. All I want you to do is hold me." I did as I was told and she snuggled her backside against me. A few seconds later, I could hear her snoring lightly.

I loved Kagome more than anything in the world. Sure, we had our problems over the years like most couples. Hell, I even thought we were going to divorce a few years ago, but we worked it out and things had never been better as far as I was concerned. I couldn't see myself with any other woman. I'd love her since the day we met in our junior year at Sumiko-Yuriko School of International Studies. She was my soul mate, and I'd do anything and everything to keep her and my boys safe out of harm's way. I kissed her neck again, and then dozed off to sleep.

I could have been asleep more than five or ten minutes before my cell phone rang. Instinctively, I reached over and picked it up from my night table, glancing at the caller ID before hitting the talk button. The screen read _UNAVAILABLE_, and my eyes wandered to the clock radio on my night table. Three Twenty-one a.m. Who the hell is calling me this time of night? Then it hit me. There was only one person who would call me at this time from an unavailable number. My best friend, Miroku Takako. Miroku always used calling cards, so his home number never showed up on my caller ID. His wife and I didn't get along too tough, so he probably waited until she was asleep before picking up the phone to call. He was flying in from Kyoto sometime tomorrow to look for a job, and hopefully he was going to stay long enough to attend Kouga's wedding. Kouga, the third friend in our tight circle, was getting married in two weeks, and he and I were supposed to pick up Miroku at the airport. Kouga was probably calling to let me know what time his flight would arrive.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" It wasn't Kouga. It was a woman, a familiar voice but in a tired state, I just couldn't make out the voice. "Inuyasha?" the woman asked again.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Kikyo."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and every muscle in my body tightened. I hadn't heard Kikyo's voice in years. Why the hell was she calling me, especially at this time of night? I could feel Kagome start to stir next to me, and fear ran through my body. I immediately cupped the phone and rolled over on my right side, away from my wife. I'd met Kikyo a few years back, during the time Kagome and I were having our marital problems and contemplating divorce. Kikyo was living with her mother. Their house was a daily stop on my old UPS route. Her mother was addicted to the Home Shopping Network, and was constantly ordering nonsense she didn't need. Looking back at things, I wished I had never met her, but in all honesty, she filled a void in my life at a very unhappy time. She was exactly what I needed to realize that what I had at home was worth fighting for. Funny thing is, in the beginning, I never even though about messing with Kikyo. She was just the woman who answered the door when I dropped off her mother's packages. I mean, she was nice enough and had a decent body, but she wasn't going to win any beauty contest with those rollers and that sweat suit she wore when she answered the door every morning. As time went on, however, her appearances started to change. At first it was subtle; the scarf and rollers she wore to the door had disappeared, and her hair was now combed in various styles. Then one morning she surprised me by answering the door wearing makeup. And if that wasn't enough, I knew something was definitely up when she stopped wearing the beat-up old gray sweat suit and started to answer the door wearing a negligee with a seer robe, being a flirtatious guy, I gave her a few compliments on her improved appearance. Yeah, I know I was married man headed down the road of disaster, but boys will be boys; and I was just seeking some much-needed attention that I wasn't getting at home.

I really didn't think anything would start between me and Kikyo. That changed though, when she was more than a little receptive to my flirtation and started giving back even more aggressively. We played this little back-and-forth game over the next couple of weeks. I don't have to tell you what happened next after that. Let's just say it happened every day for six months, even when I didn't have packages to deliver to her house. Now that I think back on it, I don't think I'd ever been so happy to go to work in my entire life.

"Kikyo, why are you calling me? Do you know what time it is?" I was whispering but my voice was cold and serious.

"Well, if you hand answered when I called you earlier, we wouldn't be going through this now. I been blowing up your phone since five o' clock this afternoon, and it kept sending me to your voice mail. By the way, your box is full. Haven't you checked your messages?"

"No, I haven't. I've been busy, spending time with my wife." I glanced at Kagome to see if I was talking to loud. She seemed to still be asleep.

"You don't have to get nasty with me, Inuyasha. I know you're married remember? You act like she's right next to you or something. "

"Ah, yeah, where else would she be at this time of night wench?" I couldn't resist the sarcasm. "Now it's late and I don't do booty calls anymore. You need to stop calling me!"

"Don't you dare hang up this phone Takashi!" She demanded, "We need to talk now. And you should know me better. You really think I care if your wife is there or not? Wake the fuck up, this is important."

I didn't like her attitude. I was thinking about hanging up. The only thing that stopped me was the fact the Kikyo was stubborn and would probably call back. One call at 3:21 in the morning Kagome might ignore or sleep through, but a second call would have her radar up like she was NASA waiting for the space shuttle to land. "Look, I don't have for this bullshit Kikyo."

"Well, make time, dammit! Unless, you want me to show up at your doorstep with your son."

If she didn't have my attention before, she sure as hell had it now. I swear I could feel my heart stop. "Hold on a sec." I cupped my hand over the phone then swung my feet off the bed to sit up. Kagome turned toward me.

"Baby, who's that on the phone?" She was still half-asleep. I turned toward her and forced a smile. "Ah, it's just Miroku. I have to write down his flight information. I'll be right back, get some rest."

"Alright, tell 'im I said hi." She rolled back over, pulling the covers around her neck. I left the room, heading downstairs as quickly as possible. When I reached the family room, I turned on the television for background noise and brought the phone to my ear.

"What the hell is this all about, Kikyo? You told me the baby wasn't mine." Now that I was not within earshot of Kagome, I had a real attitude. There was a hesitation on the line.

"I know that Inuyasha, but I was wrong." There was a strange tone to her voice, not the attitude I expected. It was more like exhaustion. If I didn't know better, I might have thought she didn't want to be having this conversation with me. But I did know better, and I was sure Kikyo was up to something.

"What do you mean you were wrong? Why are you playing games with me, Kikyo? You know that baby ain't mine! You told me yourself he looks just like your boyfriend Naraku. He don't look nothin' like me."

"Ain't nobody trying to play you, Inuyasha. And his look ain't got nothin' to do with who the daddy is. But trust me, he does look like you." The attitude crept back into her voice. "I just want you to take care of your responsibility. I can't do this by myself anymore."

"Responsibility! What responsibility? That baby ain't mine. I rode past you and his daddy pushing a stroller down the street a few months ago. You looked like one big, happy family. Why you trying to pull this on me now? I work for UPS. I don't own it. I ain't got no money. Shit Kikyo!"

"You think I want this? I don't want this. But I wouldn't even be talking to you if Naraku hadn't failed the paternity test. The baby's isn't his, Inuyasha. DNA test don't lie. "

There was a silence on my end. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to ask, "Well, whose baby is it?" but common sense told me that wasn't a good idea, especially since she had my cell number, my home number, and my address. If she wanted to she could make my like a living hell. As if she was reading my mind she said "You're the only one other one I was sleeping with, Inuyasha, so don't ask stupid ass questions. You think I would be wasting my time if you weren't the daddy?"

_God I wish I never met her._

"What do you want from me, Kikyo?"

"We need to talk face-to-face. All I want you to do is take care of your son. I don't want anything else. But I can't do this by myself. "

"Alright, but I can't do it tomorrow. It'll have to be Monday. "

"Okay, I can wait 'til Monday. But don't let me come looking for you, Inuyasha, 'cause I'm not calling your cell phone looking for you anymore. I'm calling your house and make sure your wife and I get perfectly acquainted."

Why I called that girl from my home number when we were sleeping together, I'll never know. I felt like kicking myself for being so damn stupid. "Don't worry. I'll call you." I clicked off the phone then walked up the stairs as if I were in a trance. How the hell was I going tell Kagome if I did really have another son?

/+/+/+/

I stepped off the escalator and changed the time on my watch before heading towards the Airlines baggage claim carousel. It was 9:00 a.m. back in Koyoto, where my wife Sango was probably just finishing up breakfast for the kids. I was about to pull out my cell and give her a call, but before I could get it out of my jacket; I was knocked to the ground by two middle-aged American guys in suits. They didn't even look back to see if I was all right. All I heard from one of them was, "Sorry," as he raced past me. Well, there was no question I wasn't in Koyoto anymore, that was sure. I was back in my home land Tokyo, where rudeness rules, everything is more expensive, and life just seems to move at a quicker pace. God, do I love this place.

I bruised myself off and continued toward the baggage claim; I thought about calling Sango again but decided against it when I saw she'd left three text messages on my phone. I'd only been in Tokyo for a few minutes, and it was probably better if I let her and the kids have a chance to miss me for a while. Besides, she'd call back. That I was sure of. Sango couldn't go more than a few hours without talking to me. A half-hour later, I was standing on the sidewalk outside the baggage claim area, smoking a cigarette. As I predicted, Sango had called back not once but twice, and now we'd hung up, I was doing window shopping. Tokyo might be fast, but it had some of the best window shopping in the world. "Window shopping" was a term I came up with after Sango and I got married and she would catch me looking at another woman's ass. Let's get something straight, though. I never cheated on my wife. Hell, I was too damn busy trying to keep her happy so she wouldn't cheat on me. You see, I'm an ass man. I can't help but looking at a nice booty walking by me, but I don't touch. When Sango caught me checking someone's rear, I told her, "Don't worry, baby. I'm just window-shopping. I have no intentions to buy generic when I have brand-name at home." Then I'd slap her playfully on what quite honestly might be the most beautiful ass I'd ever seen. She never gave me any argument about that, probably because she knew how much I loved her and how committed I was to her and our family. I was about as devoted a family man as you can get. That was the main reason I was back in Tokyo looking for a job. I needed to take care of my family properly.

"Miroku!"

I looked up and saw the resident pretty boy, one of my best friends, Kouga-san, headed my way through the crowd. After all these years, he still probably the most handsome brother I'd ever met, and it had been that way since we were in grade school. When Kouga was around, it was the woman who did the window-shopping, and that's what most of them standing outside the baggage claim area were doing as he walked by. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched all the turn heads and not-so-subtle double takes. That Kouga drove woman crazy.

A good six feet three inches tall, Kouga had a chiseled bronze features with a low military cut and a body that woman lusted after. Even under his suit jacket, it was obvious to anyone within eyesight that he was ripped. The thing I liked about Kouga was that unlike most pretty boys, he didn't let his looks go to his head. Oh, he had his share of woman-but he never made a big deal about his looks or the attention woman gave him. I guess that's why he had so much trouble keeping a steady relationship. He wanted someone he was attracted to the man inside, someone who shared his interests and wasn't just looking for an arm ornament she could show off to her girlfriends. I know it almost sounds like what a woman looks for in a man, but you'd be surprised how hard a good woman is to find, and Kouga had been searching for his Mrs. Right for quite a while. That's why Inuyasha his brother and I were so happy when he met Ayame. She's a little big for my taste, but she's the perfect woman for Kouga, especially with her big Sunday school teacher and him recently being saved and wanting to go into the clergy.

"Miroku! Man, it's good to see you." Kouga wrapped his arms around me and gave me a brotherly hug. "I missed you, man. I wish you'd move back to Tokyo." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too. And believe it or not, I might be moving back to Tokyo sooner than you think if Inuyasha can get me a job as a driver working at UPS."

Kouga straightened his back, cynicism written across his face. I was too embarrassed to tell him I'd been out of work for the past three months and that Inuyasha was only hope for employment.

"And Sango is cool with that? She's actually going to let you be a driver? "

I let out an aggravated sigh. Kouga and Inuyasha didn't like my wife because they thought she was too high-maintenance and controlling. They were under the impression that Sango had me henpecked. They believed she moved me to Koyoto three years ago so that I would be away from their influence.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "It was her idea. She knows how much I missed you guys and Tokyo. Contrary to popular belief, she wants me to be happy, Kouga."

"I hear you, man. God does say, let those without sin cast the first stone." Kouga released me and picked up one of my bags. "Maybe I misjudged her Miroku."

"You and Inuyasha has always have misjudging my wife since day one. She's a good woman, Kouga, the best, and I don't know what I'd do without her. I've only been away from her half a day and I already feel lost. I just wish you guys could understand that."

"I hear you man, and I'm glad you're happy." His voice less enthusiastic than his words.

"Excuse Me."

I glanced toward the voice to see this fine, mixed-skinned flight attendant staring directly into Kouga's face like he was a rock star or something, but it wasn't just her face I was looking at, 'cause the girl has an ass like Jennifer Lopez. Kouga turned his head to acknowledge her beauty and phenomenal ass.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She smiled seductively, her eyes locked on his. "Maybe we can help each other. My name's Vony. I'm from Jamaica, but my crew is on an eighteen-hour layover. I'm staying over at the airport Ramada and wanted to know if you'd like to join me for a drink." She removed a small business card from her bag, and without even waiting for Kouga's answer, she offered it to him.

He accepted it with his free hand. "Here's my card. My cell phone number is on the back. You can call me anytime." She winked, this time waiting for his answer. The way she was looking at him screamed, _I'm gonna rock your world_, made me wanna say, "Damn, can he bring a friend? All I wanna do is watch."

Kouga glanced at the card then at me."Vony, is it?"

"Yes." she nodded, her smile growing wide, like a fisherman who'd just got the big one. Only his fish was the one that got away, because Kouga pushed the card back into her hand.

"What are you doing?" Her smile disappeared.

"I'm flattered, Believe me, I'm flattered." He answered. "But I'm engaged, and I'm sure my fiancée wouldn't be too happy with me talking to you out for a drink or calling you, no matter what time it is." He wasn't being rude, but there was a definite seriousness to his voice.

Vony obviously didn't want to accept the defeat. "Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" She took a step closer and tried to push the card back into his hand. "And I sure won't tell her a damn word, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't have anything to worry about in the first place because I'm not meeting you," Kouga told her with finality. He turned to me. "You ready to go Miroku?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, 'cause Inuyasha is waiting in the car and for some reason he's got a stick up his butt." He reached down and picked up my other bag. "Oh, and, you have a blessed day, and remember, keep Jesus first."

I looked at the woman, who looked like she was picking her ego up off the ground. "Don't feel bad. He does that to all the pretty girls."

As we walked away, I glanced back at Kouga. He seemed unfazed by what had just transpired. Damn, now that's what I call devoted. And they call me whipped. I didn't even know Ayame had between her legs, but that shit must have been the best damn thing he'd ever had.

**+/+**

Thanks for all the people who came from my old account _'Kag Inuss'_ to continue to read this story and support me for coming back on Fan Fiction. I love you guys and I appreciate the dedication! If you would like to look at some of my old stories, you are welcome to go to my old account.

_**Please Review!**_

**.**

_Also, don't forget to check out my other stories!_

**..**

_~My Baby's Daddy (Romance/Drama –Inucludes Lemons-: Main Pairing(s): InuxKag, MirxSan, KouxAyam_

**…**

_~Never Forget Me (Romance/Drama –Includes later Lemons-) Main Pairing(s): InuxKag, SessxRin, MirxSan, KouxAyam, NaraxKaugra_

**…**

_~Satisfaction: Lemon (One Shot) Main Pairing(s): InuxKag_

_Check my profile for more titles!  
><em>

.

'_**Anyone who gives the most insight review to the story will be posted below each chapter with a response from me'**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha

Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	3. German Beer & A Court Date

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

_ Chapter__II_

_**.**_

**.**

After eating twenty-four-ounce steaks, drinking German beer, and smoking twenty-dollar imported cigars with Miroku and Inuyasha as we reminisced the good old days, I finally arrived back home about 8:00 that evening. First thing I did when I hit the door was grab my Bible from the coffee table and get down on my knees to pray. My mind had been consumed with lustful thoughts ever since we left the airport. It didn't help when, after his third beer, Inuyasha finally lightened up from the funk he was in and started talking about the bachelor party he was planning on throwing me. Even down on my knees about to pray, I still couldn't shake the thought of all that beautiful mixed flesh that were going to parade in front of me. I loved those guys, but they had a way of bringing out the devil in me.

"Dear Lord," I said, lowering my head in prayer. "Please forgive me my lustful, heathen's thoughts that have consumed me. Father, please help me to be a better Christian who is not obsessed with the flesh but with your glory..." I prayed for almost thirty minutes, finishing up my prayer with a hearty. "Amen." It was echoed by a female voice behind me.

"Ayame," I stammered in surprise. I looked up at my bride-to-be, who was dressed in a flowered church dress and matching hat. She must have let herself in with the key I'd given her. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that we need to talk."

She sat down on the sofa solemnly. I swallowed hard, studying her face as I pushed myself up from the floor. I wasn't sure how much of my prayer she'd heard, but there was no doubt she'd heard enough for me to be concerned. Ayame was a good woman and shared many interests, but of her size and weight she was insecure about my love for her. The last thing I wanted her to hear was me testifying to the Lord about lusting after flesh.

"Talk about what?"

"About us," she said flatly, patting the cushion besides her. "Now sit."

Hesitantly, I walked over to the sofa and did as I was told. I placed my hand over on her thigh then started in her pudgy but cute face, hoping to soften the mood with my eyes. Ayame was a large woman, probably a size 20 or more, but her size didn't matter to me, because she had a heart of gold. I'd never met any woman who could make me laugh the way she did. We were both into watching sports, and we could talk about almost anything. Even more importantly, she was just devoted to the Lord, if not more than I was. In my eyes, she was the perfect woman, and the only woman I'd ever considered taking as my wife.

"You've been thinking about sex again, haven't you?"

Her voice was calm but demanded an answer. I lowered my head in shame, unable to give her a reply. Ayame, like me, was not a virgin, but had taken a premarital vow of celibacy when she accepted Christ into her life.

"Kouga," she said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head. I avoided eye contact, even though this time when she spoke her voice was softer. "Kouga, please, baby, look at me. I know it's hard, and I understand. I have the same urges and feelings you have. I love you, Kouga."

I turned my eyes toward her. Without a word, she placed her hand on mine and leaned forward. She kissed my lips gently, and instinctively, I kissed her back. I was shocked when her tongue parted my lips. Ayame and I didn't French-Kiss because we both agreed that it was lustful and would probably lead us down the road to breaking out premarital vows. I broke the kiss in protest, but she grabbed my hair, loosening the braid it was in and forced her lips back on mine, sucking the air from my lungs as her tongue explored my mouth. For a few seconds, I savored the kiss and my hands roamed her large, soft body, as she nibbled at my lips with her fangs. But then I broke it abruptly. What we were doing felt so right, but it was wrong.

"Ayame! What's gotten into you?"

She grinned wickedly as her fangs flashed before. Removed her hair from its bun, she started closing the gap between us. I'd never seen her like this and the insatiable look of lust traveled, as her red locks spread down to her waist. The look on her face made me move a foot back on the sofa.

"You've gotten into me, Koga. I love you, I want you, and we don't have to wait anymore."

She took my hands and placed them over her plump breasts. I could feel how hard her nipples were as her sensitivity spoken softly through her supple lips. Her moans were creating the dent in my jeans and when I realized what she was doing, I pulled them back and moved another foot away.

"Ayame, I can't...we can't...this is wrong. We made a vow to God. The Lord says..." I went to reach for my bible, but she brought my hands back to her breast.

"I know what we promised God, Kouga. But God… is a merciful God…a forgiving God, and I'm sure He'll forgive us if we break our vow this one time. We only have a week before our wedding, and you need this. We both need this." She took my hand and instinctively put it between her thighs. I could feel the moist juices that seeped through her underwear and dripped heavily down her leg.

She reached into my lap, massaging my cock through the thin material of my pants before unzipping my fly and pulling it out. She stared for a moment, then looked up at me and smiled one last time before lowering her head. A warm wave of pleasure overcame me as the words, _"Lord, please forgive us,"_ quietly escaped my lips. I grasped her locks in my hand and pushed her down in a rhythmical motion. I could feel her wet lips slide up and down my cock as pre-cum escaped me easily. She was a pro at what she did, and I came so close before things got started. Next thing I knew, the night submerged itself into a taunting bliss.

It was a little after 9:00 the next morning when the smell of bacon woke me. Not long after that, Ayame walked into the bedroom carrying a plate in one hand and my favorite coffee cup in the other. She was naked except for the top sheet of my bed, which she had wrapped around her large torso, and a grin told me she'd had the time of her life.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'," I replied as she stepped up to the side of the bed with her tail following behind her.

"I made your favorite breakfast. I even made you homemade Jian bing just the way you like them." She lifted the plate.

"I can see that." I smiled, looking over the plate like a hungry wolf before taking it out of her hand. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I enjoyed myself last night. You know, I never had a man make love to me that way you did last night. It was as if you knew my body better than I did. Just thinking about it gets me soaking wet." She shuddered, and then rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of those Goosebumps that appeared.

I lowered my head, trying to conceal an ego-driven grin. I was happy Ayame was pleased with my performance, but I wasn't surprised. Ever since I first having sex as a teenager, woman have been pleased with my abilities in bed. Funny thing is, all I was doing to them was what I wanted to have done to me.

"If I'd known it was going to be like that, I would have insisted we did it a long time ago."

She gave me that same wicked smile from the night before as she placed the coffee cup on the night table. I watched as she loosened the sheet, letting it fall to the ground. I stared at her soft, naked body, then shook my head as she reached for me.

"Ayame, we can't do this again until we're married. Now, I think you should get dressed. We both have some praying to do before we go to service."

/+/+/+/

I pulled up my UPS truck in front of Kikyo's mother's house. I was nervous as hell about seeing her, so it took a good five minutes before I got out of the truck and knocked on the door. I'd asked to have my route changed after we stopped messing with each other, so it had been quite some time since I'd been here. Despite the obvious reason, I was also concerned that seeing her might bring back some old feelings. We'd had some good times in that house, but I was hoping to keep those memories suppressed. Back in the day, Kikyo could make me stand at attention just by looking at me, and the last thing I needed was to find myself sexually attracted to her after all these years.

Thankfully, my concerns disappeared when she answered the door in her beat-up old sweats and hair rollers, like she had in the old days before we started fooling around. Seeing her in her less made-up state made me question why I'd ever messed around with her in the first place. She wasn't ugly by any means, but for lack of a better word, the _aura_ she used to have was gone. She couldn't hold a candle to what I had at home. It's amazing what a little loneliness will do to make a man think an average-looking woman is the woman of his dreams. Of course, at the time she was willing to do anything and everything to make me happy at the time.

"What? Don't just stare at me! What the fuck are you doing? Are you coming in or what?" she asked as if I was holding her up from doing something important. Funny thing is if I remember correctly, she was the one who wanted to speak to me. I didn't reply, though. I just opened the screen door and walked into the living room.

"Damn, Inuyasha, what's your woman feeding you?" she spat as I walked past her. I turned see her staring at me with a less-than-desirous look on her face. I immediately started to growl under my breath. Her smart-ass comment had not just insulted my ego, but my feelings as well. Yeah, I'd gained a few pounds since I'd seen her last, probably closer to ten or fifteen, but it wasn't as if I was out of shape.

In retaliation, I eyed her from head to toe, lashing out in a calm, yet condescending demeanor. "Thanks, Kikyo. You're lookin' good too. I see you did your hair in what most men would screw over. . . Oh, and is that a new outfit? The gray in your sweatshirt matches your black rollers perfectly, along with your lips of course. I see you started smoking."

She touched her rollers self-consciously, obviously embarrassed by my remark, but that didn't last long.

"Was that supposed to be funny, Inuyasha?"

I smirked, but again I didn't reply. Kikyo rolled her eyes then plopped down on the sofa with an attitude.

"Well tell me if you think this is funny." She lifted a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed it to me. I looked at it and shrugged. All it had was some math problems scribbled on it.

"What's this?"

"This is seventeen percent of the average UPS driver's monthly salary, multiplied by thirty-six months. That's what my social worker says I'll get in back child support if I take your ass to court."

"Thirty thousand dollars? Are you insane wench? Who the fuck do you think I am? Bill Gates?" I shouted. I looked down at the paper again as I eased myself into the love seat.

"Children are expensive," she replied nonchalantly. "Now, if you don't like it, he's in the bedroom taking a nap. You can take him home to your wife and you don't have to give me shit."

My stomach began to tighten up and beads of sweat started to roll down my forehead. I glared across the room at Kikyo, whose smug grin was forming into a full-fledged smile. She was enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself a great deal, and my next thought was that I should get up out of my seat and knock that smile right off her face. Fortunately for her, I didn't hit women, but I was starting to understand why some men did.

"Kikyo, I don't have thirty thousand dollars, and if I did. . ." She cut me off with a wave of her hand and an exaggerated snap of her fingers.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I don't want you to give me thirty thousand dollars." I let out a thankful sigh that was halted by her next comment. "But I do want eight hundred a month, plus child care."

She didn't know it, or then again maybe she did, but the reality of the situation was that she might as well have been along for the thirty thousand, 'cause there was no way I was giving her eight hundred a month. Shit, my ceiling was two hundred and fifty, and I was going to suggest two hundred until I could get a blood test. Once again, that little voice in the back of my head asking me why the hell I ever fucked with her in the first place, especially without a condom. I still didn't have an answer, and once again I contemplated getting out of my seat and smacking the shit out of her.

"I can't give you eight hundred a month. I'm living paycheck-to-paycheck as it is." I sat up defiantly. "Besides, I don't even know if I'm the father of your son."

There, I'd said it, but now I wished I hadn't, as Kikyo's snow white complexion turned crimson red. She looked like she was about two seconds from blowing a fuse.

"First of all, his name is Achan! And he's not my son, he's our son."

"So you say," I replied, reaching over to the end table next to me and picking up a framed picture of a child I assumed was Achan. He had Peachy-Tan complexion as me, but other than that, I couldn't see any resemblance; other than the ears that lay on top of his head.

"Momma's baby, Poppa's maybe . . . is that what you're trying to _say_?" She was rolling her head as she spoke, but I had gone there now, so I wasn't about to back down.

"Yeah, that about covers it." I placed the picture back down on the end table. "He doesn't look a damn thing like me, what the hell are you trying to pull here Kikyo? It's either your blind or just blunt baka."

"Are you crazy?" She stood up and pointed a finger. "That boy looks like you chewed him up and spit him out!"

"Dammit Kikyo! That boy is not my son! At least, not until we have a blood test. The boy looks like has youkai blood pouring through his veins! You slept with Naraku, and you told me that you had youkai somewhere along the line in your genes."

Now she looked like she wanted to slap the shit out of me.

"So, what you tryin' to say, that you don't plan on helping me until you have a paternity test?"

I nodded and she walked to the door, her face twisted in aggravation. I don't know why she was so mad. She had to know I was going to ask her for a paternity test.

"You know, I was hoping you were going to be reasonable about this, but that's all right. I'll see you in court, Inuyasha. You can get a paternity test there for free. Oh, and you can believe I'm going for my thirty thousand dollars now. You still live at 214 Lavent Avenue on the Outskirts of town, don't you? I'll make sure to have them send the paperwork to your house as soon as possible."

I stood up and we locked eyes. I'm sure we were thinking the same thing, but while Kikyo seemed to be finding pleasure in her threat, as hard as it was to believe, it filled me with fear. The thought of Kagome waiting for me one evening at the door, holding child-support papers demanding thirty thousand dollars, turned my stomach again.

"Why are you doing this, Kikyo? We were over years ago! You told me Naraku was his child!"

"Because I don't know what else to do, Inuyasha." Her eyes started to tear. "I'm a single mother with no man, a job working as a home health-care worker, and a baby to raise. I tried, but I can't do this by myself. Now, you may not know he's your son, but I do, and you're going to help me whether you want to or not. So, I'll see you in _court_."

She defiantly, staring at me with her arms folded and tears running down her face. For the first time I'd arrived, I felt sorry not just for myself but for the both of us.

I broke down, I hated to see woman cry. "Are you sure he's my son?" I asked tentatively.

She stared directly into my eyes and without blinking said, "Yes, Inuyasha, he's your son."

"Look Kikyo, maybe we can work something out. I can try to stretch my route longer and get a couple hours overtime each day." She gave me this 'so-now-you-wanna-work-things-out' look. "It's gonna be tight, but I can probably scratch up the right hundred if you let me give you two hundred a week. But I don't know about the child care. You can't get blood out of a turnip."

She gave me a skeptical look but finally nodded her head.

"I can work with that for now, but when I need a babysitter, I'm calling you, and then I'm calling your wife."

/+/+/+

I was in the middle of an interview with the director of human resources for UPS. The interview was supposed to be just a formality for me to get the job as a driver, but I wasn't so sure about that anymore. I'd had a bad feeling about the balding, overweight man sitting in front of me from the second I walked in the room. He just had that look- you know, the look that said, _I'm interviewing your ass because I have to, but I really can't stand your (Race), so don't even think you're getting a job out of me. _Oh, he was too politically correct or just plain afraid of the lawsuit I'd slap on UPS to say something like that to my face, but he wasn't thinking it, that I was sure of. I'd been on too many job interviews with too many racist corporate motherfuckers the past three months not to know that look. So, unless I could pull a rabbit out of my ass and convince him that I was once of those good, helpful kicks like Inuyasha, my chance of finally getting a job were slim to none.

"Well, I must admit you have a very impressive resume. A bachelor's in computer science, three years IT with Hudson, and before that, ten years with Koriea Tokinye. Inuyasha was right when he said you were a very smart man."

"Thanks." I sat up in my seat. I was feeling a little more comfortable. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, I thought, until he shot me an annoyed, cross-eyed look that seemed to say, _when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it._

"There is something I don't understand, though." He looked down at my resume and frowned. I hated this part; this was where he asked me why I hadn't been working for the past three months, and then decided whether to tell the truth or to lie. "Why are you applying for a job as a UPS driver? You don't have any experience as a truck driver. You've never even worked in the delivery field." He sat back in his chair, staring at me with his beady eyes. I felt like I was shrinking before him, and the more I tried to sit up, the smaller I became. I wasn't expecting this question because Inuyasha made it seem like the job was in the bag.

"I understand that I don't have any experience, but I do have the proper license and I'm very motivated. I'm extremely motivated."

"I'm sure you are, but if you were me, would you hire a guy with a computer background to drive a truck?"

Damn, the redneck had me on that one. He had used reverse psychology and it had worked. I tried to remain confident, but at this point I knew the end was near.

"All I can tell you is that I want to work for UPS, and I'm sure I can be a damn good driver." I felt like I was begging my wife to let me fuck her after a bad argument.

"I believe you could be a good driver, but for how long? How long would you be happy driving a truck? Six months, a year tops." He shook his head. "No, you're not a truck driver."

"Please, you don't understand. I really need this job."

He glanced at my resume one last time, and then slid it into a folder, sighing as if he was sorry. But that redneck motherfucker wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry at all. He'd achieved his goal. He didn't want me to have this job in the first place. Unfortunately, my stupid ass listened to Inuyasha and my desperation to find a job, instead of intuition and my wife, who, although supportive in the end, wanted me to keep my ass in Koyoto. I was tempted to cuss this redneck's fat ass out before I left, but I wasn't sure how that would affect Inuyasha. So instead, I stood up and said, "Thank you for your time," as if he'd done me a favor.

"Sit down." he ordered, and the only thing that went through my mind was, _No he didn't! _At that point I'm sure he could see the contempt on my face, so he rephrased his demand. "Would you please sit down?"

I took a deep breath and did like he asked. Why, I don't know. Slave mentality, I guess.

"I basically promised Inuyasha I'd give you a job as a driver, but after looking at your resume, I just can't do it."

That motherfucker had the nerve to smile. I pushed myself out of my chair. He'd already made it clear he wasn't going to hire me. I wasn't about to let him ridicule me further. "I think you made that pretty clear the first time."

"I have one last thing to say, and after that you can leave."

/+/

The second I walked out of the UPS building, I took a deep breath, wiping away a single tear as I dialed my home phone.

Sango answered on the second ring, and the first thing came out of her mouth was, "Did you get the job?" There was no "Hello" no "Hey baby," not even "How did it go?" None of that, just straight-to-the-point "Did you get the job?"

"Well . . ." I replied rather solemnly, but before I could answer, she cut me off.

"Oh, God, don't tell me you didn't get the job, Miroku." Her voice cracked with concern, and for a second I was afraid to answer.

"No, hun, I didn't get the job as a driver." I replied, but all I could hear was her breathing. "Sango, you still there?"

She finally responded, her words even sadder than before.

"What are we going to do?"

**+/+**

_Next Time on "My Baby's Daddy"_

_I hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha, who was now trying to hide his conversation. What the hell was going on, I wondered, and how the hell did he owe money to? Inuyasha wasn't the type to gamble, and if he needed to borrow some money, I'm sure he would have gone to Kouga. That's what I would have done._

_I made eye contact with Kouga, who seemed just as puzzled by Inuyasha's strange behavior as I was._

_When Inuyasha finished his conversation, he turned to us, looking defeated._

_"Guys, I got a problem."_

_This whole thing was starting to get interesting. The only time I'd ever seen Inuyasha act all secretive like this was when he was fooling around with this girl named Kikyo a few years back, but to my knowledge, that was over and done with. Besides, if he was messing with her or anyone else, he would have told me. Or so I thought._

_"Do you guys remember that girl, Kikyo, that I used to see a few years back, don't you?"_

_Oh, my God, he's fucking her again!_

**_+/+_**

_Continue to support me you guys! I love you guys and I appreciate the dedication!_

**_Please Review!_**

**.**

:Reviewed:

.

.

BadGirlInu1  
><em>2011-09-16 .Chapter I.<em>

Thank you so much, it means a lot that you think that way about my work. I wrote this story so long ago, but now that I'm getting the chance to start fresh with it, I feel like it will be bigger and better than before. I'm also getting a lot of feedback from old dedicated readers, and I know this is going to be a hit! Thank you for the support and keep in touch! (_First Reviewer)_

_/+/+/+/_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	4. Scorning Truth & The Kiss

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

_ Chapter__III_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_Last time on..._** "My Baby's Daddy"  
><strong>

_"Well," I replied rather solemnly, but before I could answer, she cut me off._

_"Oh, God, don't tell me you didn't get the job, Miroku." Her voice cracked with concern, and for a second I was afraid to answer._

_"No, hun, I didn't get the job as a driver." I replied, but all I could hear was her breathing. "San, you still there?"_

_She finally responded, her words even sadder than before._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_.  
><em>

**.**

"We're going to celebrate!" I told her with excitement.

"Celebrate? What the fuck are we supposed to be celebrating? Being drop dead broke? Have you lost a few screws since you've been down there?"

I moved the phone from my ear as she continued to yell, as I slowly put it back to my ears as she finished. "No Sango, my new job as a UPS computer analyst!"

"New job? Computer Analyst?" Her voice immediately perked up.

"That's what I said."

"But you said you didn't get the job."

"I said I didn't get the job as a driver, but that's only because they wanted to offer me a job as an analyst."

"You got the job?" She mumbled happily.

"That's right, baby, so pack your bags, because Inuyasha hooked us up and we're moving back to Tokyo!"

"You got… the job?" She repeated, like she still didn't believe me. I knew she'd been concerned about me being out of work, but I never knew just how much until now. I guess that's why she allowed me to come to Tokyo and interview. She was afraid that if I didn't, I might not get a job anywhere.

"Yes, baby, we got the job."

"Thank God," she said, and the relief in her voice made me smile. "So when are we moving? Oh, crap! I've got so much to do."

"I'll be back in a week or two. I have to find us a place to live and get a few things straight here. Do you think you can get everything ready to go by the time I get back?"

"Sweetheart, you can count on it," She replied, in a voice that assured me the job would be done.

**+/+**

Kouga, Miroku, and I were at _The Temple_, a place usually placed for various sporting events and concerts. The Sleeks were ahead, but by halftime they were getting their butts whipped by Kosuke Takeuchi. He brought his skills all the way from the Syria Heat. That was okay, though. The night was still young, and after the game we were going to head over to Hooters to celebrate Miroku's new job and Kouga's last few nights as a bachelor. I tried to arrange plans at a strip club with all our friends, but Mr. Born-Again Kouga nixed that idea a couple of nights ago. I had to twist his arm just to get him to let Miroku and I take him to Hooters.

Despite his holier-than-thou protest during the week, Kouga has been in high spirits from the minute we picked him up and headed to the game. I think he was a little more bit excited about the whole Hooters thing than he wanted to admit. I guess that's how it is when you're going to be married in less than twenty-four hours. You wanted see someone else's rack one last time. You don't necessarily touch 'em, but you do want to see 'em. Then again, even for an old married guy like me, a beer and some titties sounded pretty good to me. Who knows, I thought, maybe if we were lucky and he drank enough beer before the end of the game, Kouga might let us take him to a real strip club.

I turned to Miroku, who as usual had his cell phone glued to his ear, talk to the bubble-butt, gold-digging wench he called a wife. Damn, I couldn't stand that bitch. It seemed like she was calling every half hour on the hour since he got into town just to see what he was doing. I felt like grabbing his phone and saying,

"He's at a basketball game, bitch! Same place he was half an hour ago when you called. Damn! Give the man a break so he can watch the game!"

I didn't blame her as much as I blamed Miroku, though. We dedicated to our women, but I'd never seen anyone whipped as him. He was mesmerized by that oversized ass of hers. He acted like he was a dog on a leash and she was his master. I was convinced that anything she said, he'd do, and that included jumping off the closest Bridge to please her. I was starting to get heated just thinking about it, so it was good thing my cell phone began to ring before I opened my mouth.

I reached into my pocket and hit the talk button without looking at the caller ID.

A big mistake I soon found out.

"Inuyasha." It was Kikyo, and a wave of anxiety came over me when I recognized her voice. I was supposed to drop off $200 by her house earlier that afternoon but my route had ended up doing more overtime than I expected. In my haste to get home, shower, and pick up the fellas, I completely forgot about it til' now.

"I got your money," I assured her.

"Good, but that's not why I'm calling."

I hesitated before speaking, and I could feel both Kouga's and Miroku's attentions turn on me.

"Then why are you calling?"

"I need you to babysit your son."

From the tone of her voice, this was not a request, it was a demand. I turned my back and spoke low so Kouga and Miroku could barely hear me.

"Kikyo, I can't babysit tomorrow. Kouga is getting married and that's something I refuse to miss."

"Who said anything about tomorrow? I need a babysitter now."

"Now?" I snapped, glancing at my friends.

"That's right. You heard me, now!" She snapped back. "I have to be at work by nine o' clock and the lady that usually watches him is sick, I can't afford to miss work."

"What about your mother? Why can't she watch him?"

"My mother's down South, Inuyasha. She's been down there taking care of my grandmother for the last three months. I don't know when she's coming back." It almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Kikyo, look, I'm sorry, but I can't do it tonight. I'm already in Kawasaki. In order for me to get there by nine, I'd have to leave now."

There was silence on the line until she spoke in an ominous threatening tone.

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't have time to argue with you. Now, I need you to babysit, so you might as well get your ass up and come on back to Tokyo!"

"I heard you the first time, Kikyo, so you don't have to yell. But like I told you the first time, I can't do it tonight. I'm busy."

"Oh is that right? Well, is your wife at home? 'Cause if you can't watch him, I'm damn sure she would love to if I_ called_, and asked her."

All of a sudden my head began to hurt. Kikyo had a way of pushing my buttons like no one else. "Don't go there, Kikyo," I said angrily.

"No, Inuyasha! Don't you go there. I told you before; I'm not playing with you. This isn't a fucking game to me. I will call your wife. So what's your home number again? Oh yeah, that's right." She repeated the digits. I'd never heard someone sound so serious, and it scared the hell out of me, especially when she continued. "Now, she doesn't go to bed early, does she? 'Cause it'd be a damn shame to wake the bitch up when all you have to do is come over here and babysit."

"God Dammit. Fine. Look, let me call you back in five minutes. I'll see if I can arrange something. But I'm going to call you, so don't make any stupid moves until then." I hung up the phone and turned to my friends.

"Guys I got a problem…"

**+/+**

I'd been on the phone with my wife during most of the game, making arrangements for my return to Koyoto and our move to Tokyo. We'd decided to rent a house with an option to buy somewhere in Ogasawara Island. It would have to be near the Chofu borders, so I could see my friends. I was thinking someplace like Valley Stream, where they still had a little bit of every nationality and the schools were good.

I loved Koyoto, but I was not about to subject my kids to the Koyoto City public school system. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford to send my kids to private school. Inuyasha sent both his boys to private school and it was costing him damn near as much as his mortgage payment. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to afford it if Kagome didn't work. I wasn't about to ask Sango to get a job, she'd been a stay-at-home mom so long, just the thought of going to work would probably give her the hives. So, my goal was to get my kids in some decent schools and still be able to afford to own my own home in Tokyo someday.

While my wife and I were working out the details, I heard Inuyasha shouting into his own phone, "I got your money!" He had this strange look on his face, like whoever he was talking to had him terrified.

"Hun, let me call you back," I told my wife.

I hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha, who was now trying to hide his conversation. What the hell was going on, I wondered, and who the hell did he owe money to? Inuyasha wasn't the type to gamble, and if he needed to borrow some money, I'm sure he would have gone to Kouga.

That's what I would have done.

I made eye contact with Kouga, who seemed just as puzzled by Inuyasha's strange behavior as I was. When Inuyasha finished his conversation, he turned to us, looking defeated.

"Guys, I got a problem..."

"What's up?" Kouga asked, his voice filled with concern.

Inuyasha lowered his head and whispered, "I can't hang out tonight. I have to go take care of something."

"Excuse me," I said in disbelief. "You can't leave. You're the one who insisted we all go out tonight. Did you forget the man's getting married tomorrow?"

Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "No, I didn't forget, and I'm sorry, Kouga, but something's came up. It's important. I have to go back to Tokyo."

"Back to Tokyo for what?" I stared at my friend. This wasn't like him. Inuyasha didn't keep secrets from us. If anyone, I was the one who kept secrets.

It took a while for him to speak, but when he did, I was never more confused.

"I have to go babysit."

"Babysit? Babysit who? What's going on, Inuyasha?" If you think I was annoyed, you should have heard the irritation in Koga's voice.

"It's a long story."

"Well, then, give us the short version," I demanded. I continued to stare at him in amazement. Damn, Inuyasha couldn't even look at us.

"I really ain't got the time. I have to get back to Tokyo before nine, so I don't piss her off." He tried to stand up, but I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. "Baka! Let me go."

After his frantic phase of trying to escape, he finally glanced at Kouga, then at me. I think he finally realized he wasn't going anywhere without giving us an explanation. A full explanation.

"Okay fine! But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Sango and Ayame. If this gets back to Kagome, my marriage is over." He glared at us both, with his hands crossed over his chest, waiting for our reply.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, were not going to say anything. Are we Miroku?" Kouga's eyes moved to me.

"No, not at all. Don't worry Inuyasha, but tell us what's going on?"

This whole thing was starting to get interesting. The only time I'd ever seen Inuyasha act all secretive like this was when he was fooling around with this girl named Kikyo a few years back, but to my knowledge, that was over and done with. Besides, if he was messing with her or anyone else, he would have told me. Or so I thought.

"Do you guys remember that girl, Kikyo, that I used to see a few years back, don't you?"

_Oh, my God, he is fucking her again._

"Who could forget her? For a slim girl, she had one of the _phattest asses _I've ever seen." Kouga didn't seem to know what we were talking about, so I used my hands to emphasize my statement. "C'mon Kouga, you know her, the milk bone with the big fit ass. Damn, how could you forget her? It not like Inuyasha has had a thousand affairs."

Kouga finally nodded as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Ohhh, yeah, I remember her. The girl from your UPS route, the one you almost left Kagome for, right?"

"Mm-hmmm, that's her, but I wasn't going to leave Kagome for her or anyone else."

"No, but you're about to leave your best friend's bachelor party to babysit her kid, aren't you?" I asked in disgust. "You just couldn't resist that fat ass, could you?"

"Miroku you're such a lecher. Why the hell are you always classifying women by their ass?"

Damn, ol' boy had it pretty bad. He was even defending her honor.

"Some people remember faces, Inuyasha. I remember asses. Now stop trying to change the subject. You messin' with her again, aren't you?"

"Does it look like I have time to mess around with her Miroku?" Inuyasha had a little attitude to his voice now. "But she's saying that I'm her baby's daddy."

There was a brief, shocked silence as his words registered.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked the disbelief in his voice that ringed through the back of my mind like an echo.

"I said, she says I'm her baby's daddy."

"Oh, shit," I mumbled, clearing my throat as I sat back in my chair. There was another moment of painful silence before Kouga and I asked, "Are you?" in unison.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, giving us the lamest answer we could possibly hear.

"I really don't know."

I jumped out of my seat, pointing my finger in his Hanyou face.

"What you mean you don't know? How the fuck you don't you know? Did you fuck her without a raincoat?"

All he did was nod, and I went off on him again.

"Oh, my God! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was about two seconds away from putting my foot in his ass.

"Sit down, Miroku." Koga ordered. "Let the man explain."

"EXPLAIN? There's no explanation for this, Kouga!"

"I said, let the man explain. Other people are trying to enjoy the game."

I looked around and everyone in out section was staring at me. So I did as Kouga asked, folding my arms and staring angrily at Inuyasha. I was disappointed in him, really disappointed. He was the one who always had his shit together.

"You're right, Miroku. I should have never slept with her without a condom, but my actions returned twenty-twenty. I just have to deal with the consequences now."

"So, did you have some type of blood test or something?" Kouga asked.

"No, I asked her for a blood test, but she threatened to tell Kagome about the baby If I pushed the issue. The bitch is really starting to get to me."

I unfolded my arms. "That's because the baby isn't yours. Can't you see she's trying to trap you? That's why she doesn't want you to have a blood test. That's what these young girls do." I was so heated; you would have thought she said it was my baby.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do about it? She told me if I don't pay her child support and babysit, she's going to go to Kagome."

"Fuck it. Let her tell Kagome. But I wouldn't give that bitch shit!" I said to him adamantly.

"He can't do that and you know it, Miroku." Kouga chimed in like he was about to bust a fuse.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because Kagome will divorce me," Inuyasha said. "The same way your wife would divorce you if you showed up with a baby by some other woman."

_Yeah, right. _I said to myself. _My wife's not going to divorce me if I come home with a child out of wedlock; she's going to castrate me._

"But that baby isn't yours Inu." I protested.

Kouga shook his head. "Have you listened to a word the man's said? He's not sure if he's the father himself, so why should you be?" I didn't have an answer for that.

"Look, you guys enjoy the game and Hooters," Inuyasha said with finality. "I have to go babysit."

"Keep your head up, Inu. We're going to figure a way outta this for you." I told him with certainty.

"The only way out of this is to keep this crazy bitch happy so she doesn't go bothering my wife. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Kouga grabbed his arm. "The only way out of this is to put your faith in God and pray on this."

Inuyasha looked him in the face and said, "I've been praying, Kouga. I'm just waiting for God to answer my prayers."

**+/+**

"I love you…"

"I love you more, I mean, Mrs. Onawa." I smiled as I said it. I was sure my bride-to-be was smiling.

We'd been talking on the phone for about twenty minutes. I was lying on my living room sofa about to take a shower, change into my pajamas, and go to bed in anticipation of tomorrow's big event. After the game, I'd gone to Hooters with Miroku at Inuyasha's request, but I still couldn't believe he actually left the game to babysit a kid he wasn't even sure was his.

Lord, I hoped Kagome never found out about this. Not having Inuyasha around kinda spoiled the rest of the evening for Miroku and me. We didn't even stay fifteen minutes at Hooters before deciding to leave. When I got home, I prayed, then I called Ayame to say goodnight.

"Mrs. Onawa. Lord know I love the sound of that." Ayame said. So did I. It was hard to believe, but this time tomorrow we'd be on our honeymoon on Paradise Island in the Bahamas. We were planning on trying to have a baby right away. Both Ayame and I loved kids, and we both wanted at least two. I wanted to be a dad more than anything in this world.

"Me too. I can't wait to show you off as my wife."

Ayame was quiet for a moment before she said, "Kouga? Can I ask you something?" Her toned lost its excitement

"Sure, baby. What is it?" I sat up.

She never asked a question. It was more like a statement, a confusing statement at that.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to back out."

I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at it before resting it back against my head.

"Huh? What are you trying to say hun?"

"I wanna know if you really wanna marry me. Are you sure you're not just doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

How could she be questioning my love? Maybe she was just having last-minute jitters, but her comment caught me off guard and left me feeling insulted.

"Why would you ask me that? You know I love you, Ayame. Have you ever even seen me look at other woman?"

"No, but I see the way they look at you. They all want you, Kouga, even the married ones. How long are you going to want me, with all of them waiting in the wings for us to fail?"

"Until death do us part," I answered, confused by her sudden lack in faith in me.

"I hope so, Kouga, because sometimes I think that you could do better. That you're just settling with me, and I don't want you to settle."

"I'm not settling, Ayame. I love you."

"But why? Why me? I'm pale as hell, I'm damn near forty, and I weigh over two hundred sixty pounds." Her curse caught me by surprise. "The only thing I got going for me is my long red hair, green eyes, and a charming personality."

"You're the woman I fell in love with, so the rest of them don't matter. And I don't give a dam- ahh a d-darn, yeah that's it. And I don't give a darn if you weigh two thousand pounds. I love you, Ayame, for the woman inside. I don't care about that superficial stuff. I want you to be my wife."

"That's all I wanted to hear babe," she answered, sounding more like herself again. "Cause once we walk down that aisle, I'm never going to give you up. And I mean never."

"I don't want you to give me up. Ayame, you're the woman I want to grow old with."

She let out a thankful sigh. "I love you too, Kouga, more than anything in this world."

"Good, then we still have a date to meet at the altar tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." She assured me.

We chatted for a few minutes longer, and then said our final good night before hanging up. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I thought about calling Inuyasha to see how things were going with the babysitting, but before I got to the phone, there was a loud knock at my door. I jumped out of bed.

"Who is it?" I asked as I went to the door.

There was no answer, so I pulled back the curtain on the window beside the door. I did a double take, letting go of the curtain when a figure I recognized turned toward me. There was another knock at the door, and this time I opened it with a sense of excitement and fear.

Suzumi, my church's sexy organist, walked into my house. There was no question in my mind that Sumi was intoxicated, but even drunk, Sumi's presence had a way of warming my heart and chilling my soul. It had been obvious for the first time we met that there was a mutual attraction between us. I've got this thing for green eyes, and Sumi's is the greenest I'd ever seen.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but stare. Ignoring my question, Sumi, strolled over to my living room bar, taking out two glasses and filling them with Hennessy, then offering me one. It almost fell to the floor in our exchange.

"Your drunk?"

"Uh-huh. I wouldn't be here unless I was."

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

Sumi gulped down the entire glass of Hennessy, giving me a look that told me everything I needed to know and more.

"I came here to get you to cancel this ridiculous wedding. You can't marry-fat-ass Ayame

Kouga."

"She's not fat, she's thick bone! And why do you care anyways?" I snapped, not happy about the insult to Ayame, "because you're jealous?"

Suzumi laughed. "Whether I'm jealous or not doesn't matter. The whole congregation is laughing at you, Kouga."

"So, let them laugh. What are they going to say when Ayame and I are still together forty years from now?"

Suzumi frowned. "Kouga, you're the most handsome man in the church. People like you and I aren't supposed to get married."

"How could you say that? You're married."

Sumi placed the glass back on the bar and approached me.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you that you shouldn't. You don't really love her."

"I do love her, Suzumi. She's everything I ever wanted in a woman."

"Please. Then why are you looking at me that way? You can't even take your eyes off me. You know it's me you really want."

I tried to look away, but the truth is the truth. I did want Suzumi. I'd never meet someone so attractive, so perfect, but as the saying goes. If something seems too good to be true, it usually is. In Sumi's case, It was in my head and it rang truer than ever. My true soul mate was already married to a prominent member of our church. In another place and another time, our fates probably would be different. I'm sure it was First Lady Yama into introducing me to my bride-to-be, Ayame. If she hadn't, Suzumi and I would have probably started an affair that would have rocked the church.

And that was something I would never do.

"Sometimes what you want isn't necessarily what you need." I said. "I'm sorry, but I will not give in to lust. I love Ayame, and I'm going to marry her Suzumi."

"You don't love her. Not the way that you could love me." Suzumi stepped up and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before.

**+/+**

Next Time on_ "My Baby's Daddy"_

_"Mommy! Where's my mommy?" Achan was on the verge of tears._

_Suddenly, as I stared at him, a chill ran through my body. This had all seemed like a bad dream, but now here was this kid, in the flesh, needing, wanting, and crying. Up until now, I'd pretty much convinced myself that there was a possibility that I was Achan's farther, since I was at the scene of the crime; I decided to look for the evidence myself._

_Now that Achan was standing in front of me, I finally got a good look at him and saw that there was some resemblance to me and my people. The golden eyes, except his were in strands and the different shades of blue followed. Hints of red were also placed into his appearance, while two white ears stood on top of his little frame. From a distance, it looked as if he was a full breed more than a half._

_This had me questioning my beliefs and the start of nervousness crept inside of me._

_**.  
><strong>_

:**Questions of the Chapter**:

_. How is Inuyasha going to deal with Kikyo demands, and meet his wife expectations?_

_. Who is Suzumi? And why is Suzumi trying to make moves on poor witted Kouga?_

_**.  
><strong>_

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post as often as possible until I get to chapter five. Once I hit chapter five, then things will slow down a bit. The combined chapters so far equal 8 and will already have you guys caught up to speed by chapter 10 once I post chapter 5. So since you guys are going to be caught up to speed, it will take me a little longer for new chapters. Hopefully by then I will at least have 10 to 15 reviews.

+/+

_**Need Your Help!**_

Also, please _**review**_ you guys! Just don't read, I need your input to keep this story going! I love it when you guys have something to add or tell me how you feel about each chapter. The characters, the plot! It keeps me going and motivated to write for you guys! So please _**Review**_!

.

_Continue to support me you guys! I love you guys and I appreciate the dedication!_

_._

:**Reviewed**:

.

.

**Yoshikuni**  
><em>2011-09-16 . chapter 2<em>

Thank you for the Triumph dear, lol. I'm glad you liked the length; I'm trying to keep it that way so that you guys can have a better length to read. I have to admit, my lengths back then were terrible. Ha, a few lines and it was over. I appreciate the compliment XD And the religious Kouga is probably what's stopping a lot of people from reading. I'm not sure, but towards the middle of this story; a certain twist happens, and let's just say he's not as religious as he seems haha. Keep reviewing love! Thanks a lot for your input!

.

**Cicera**  
><em>2011-09-17 . chapter 3<em>

Well thank you Cicera! Uhm, there's going to be a lot of unexpected twist and turns. Some that will entirely shake ya and some that will probably give you goosebumps haha. I'm looking forward to continuing the writing with you guys. Your inputs and reviews are well appreciated. It keeps me well involved with the feelings of my readers. Keep reviewing hun!

.

**Pokahydee - Nekoyasha**  
><em>2011-09-18 . chapter 1<em>

I was wondering why I couldn't get in touch with you. Usually you would respond back in no time. I really hope you're feeling better, because the ER is never a fun place to be. I've been in and out of the hospital early this year and a good amount of times, two year prior. I'll keep you in my thoughts. And it means so much that your willing to read my story in your ill state. Let's me know that you care ^^. I hope to hear more from you soon. Keep in touch dear, haha don't stray too far from me. *Gives you a bowl of soup* ^.~ **FEEL BETTER!**

_**+/+**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	5. Little Achan & Miroku's Affections

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**.  
><strong>

**A/N: **Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. You know how it is with the papers, the exams, and the studying. It's just a little bit harder posting. I promise not to take weeks on end for posting. I really hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Also, before I posted this chapter I had posted a brand new story called: **"Never Forget Me"**. I haven't gotten any reviews for that story yet, so for all my supporters! Please go check it out! :D Very much appreciated! I can't wait to see what you guys think! So don't forget to look at that! Much appreciated!

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

_Chapter IV_

_**.**_

It's was late and I was watching Ving Rhames play when my cell phone rang. The caller ID had my home phone number on it, and I immediately turned the sound up and switched the TV to a music channel, where music videos were playing. I was hoping to give my wife the impression I was at strip club. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell would I want my wife to think I was in a strip club? Well, it's a hell of a lot better than telling her that I was at my former mistress's house babysitting the son she said was mine.

"Hello?" I raised my voice, trying to speak louder than the video on the TV.

"Inuyasha, honey, it's me!" she yelled back to make sure I heard her.

"Hun, you're going to have to speak up. I can barely hear you with this loud-ass music."

"What time are you coming home?"

"Three, four, depending on if we decide to go to a diner. We just got to the club about an hour ago. We're not doing anything, Kagome, just looking, honest."

"I know, I know. I trust you Inuyasha, but I wanted you to wake me when you come home."

"Wake you up? What for Kagome?" I didn't like the sound of that, Kagome tried to act like she wasn't, but my wife was a jealous woman... A very jealous woman. She's always snooping around my stuff, checking my phone, my pockets, and my car. She never found anything because I wasn't doing anything, but you'd be surprised by the coincidental shit that got me in trouble.

"You'll see."

"Come on, Kagome. What are you going to do, give me the sniff test again?" I laughed, but I was only half joking.

"No, baby, how about you guess the lingerie that dangles loosely against my body? Or the sweet juices that are streaming down my legs while drenching the sheets." She laughed. "When you get home, be prepared for a long night. You might be a Hanyou, but tonight you might have trouble keeping up with me. Have a problem with that?"

A big grin crept up on my face. No I definitely didn't have a problem with that. We hadn't had a sex since the night Kikyo sprang the news on me about Achan being my son, and I was in definite need of some stress relief.

"Kagome, what kind of question is that? With an offer like that, I don't have a problem at all. Matter of fact, I'm about ready to blow a fuse right now."

"Well then, I'll see you when you get home. Don't forget to wake me up." Now that's what I was talking about. I couldn't wait to get home. Kagome knew just how to take care of me, and I wouldn't pass up her loving for anything in the world.

I hung up the phone and turned the TV down just as Achan walked into the room, wearing a Pull-Up and dragging a black and red stuffed bunny behind him. Believe it or not, this was the first time I'd seen him, other than a picture or the quick peek in his room when I arrived.

On my way in, Kikyo had rushed out the door to a waiting cab.

"He's up and he should be asleep before I get home around eight, but if he isn't take him to his room and read him a couple goodnight stories. He'll go right to sleep after that." She said over shoulder. "Oh, and the dog in the laundry room, so let him out in the backyard to do his business if he starts to wine." Ain't that a bitch? Not only was babysitting, but she had me dog sitting too.

A sudden growl erupted from Achan "Mom… Where's Mommy! Hey! Where's Mommy!" Achan was a full pouter while his little fangs hung on the edge of his lip. His stance was confident, but he stumbled a little over his bunny as he walked over to me. That was a definite Takashi move, but any child of a youkai or a Hanyou for that matter was a fighter. I knew not to be alarmed to early, but there was something tugging inside of me.

As I stared at him, a chill ran through my body. This had all seemed like a bad dream, but now here was this kid, in the flesh, needing, wanting, whining and crying. Up until now, I'd pretty much convinced myself that there was a possibility that I was Achan's farther, since I was at the scene of the crime, but sex with Kikyo couldn't have caused this.

I mean we only had sex without a condom that one time.

Now that Achan was standing in front of me, I finally got a good look at him and saw that there was some resemblance to me and my people. He wasn't a dead ringer like my sons, Akio and Tomoko. They looked just like me. Ain't no denying those two. Achan, maybe he could be my son, but I still thought he looked more like the other guy Kikyo was screwing.

She'd admitted to me once while we were dating she went raw-dog with her boyfriend Naraku almost every time.

Either way I was in no position to stand up to Kikyo and insist on a DNA test. Things at home were going too well between me and Kagome and me to take any chances. If there was the slightest chance he was my son, I didn't need any drama, especially from Kikyo. That girl would take the phrase "Baby Mama Drama" to the next level.

"What's the matter little man?" I tried to rub his head, but he slapped my hand away with his tiny clawed hand.

He stared at me for a few seconds, obviously confused. The tears began to run down his face with an attitude plastered on his face. "**I…Want… My… Mommmy!**" He wailed.

I took a deep breath because there was no bigger pain the ass than a child who wanted his mother. I tried to warn Kikyo of this before she left, but she wasn't hearing me. She swore up and down that he'd sleep through the night and wouldn't get up til' daylight.

He jumped on top of me and started to attack my ear. His little fangs were more of a tickle than a threat. Honestly, I think his little pouty attitude was actually kind of cute. Although even though his cuteness was impossible to stay upset at, I still thought of him as a pain in the ass. "I know you want your mommy, but your mommy had to go to work. She'll be homes soon, okay?" I smiled at him as I tried to pull him down, but he wasn't going for it.

"I want my mommmy! I want my mommmmy! I want my mommyyyyy!" He screamed, each time louder than the first. He was about two seconds from a full blow meltdown, but I'd been through this same thing with my boys. I knew what to do; I was going to bribe him.

"Hey, Achan, you want a lollipop?" He shut up immediately, nodding his head, as he tugged on my hair and climbed his way down. He was quite the athletic one. He swung down from my hair that hung loosely at my waist and sat next to me. His big orbs immediately locked with mine as his hands cuddled his feet in his little onesie. Although tears were still running down his face he was determined to get that lollipop.

"Well, if you want a lollipop, then you have to stop that crying." He looked away from me and pouted as he dug his gently rocked himself back and forth. He started to fondle his tiny feet a bit tighter and then looked at me.

He sucked back tears and wiped his face. I smiled. Reaching in my pocket pulling out three Tootsie Roll Pops I'd purchased on the way over for just an occasion. Before I could even ask him which color he wanted, he grabbed the red one out of my clawed hand, ripping off the waxed paper with his little fangs. I smiled as he shoved it into his mouth.

_Works every time_, I thought. I never met a kid who wouldn't take a bribe. All you have to do is find out his weakness. With some kids it's candy, other's its money. I got a nephew who won't shut up unless you give him a dollar.

I picked him up he was small and a little chubby. Placing him on my lap, careful I don't let him sit on his own long almost gray like hair. "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded his head repeatedly as he sucked on his lollipop fiercely. All you could hear was fangs tearing into the defenseless lollipop. "You're my daddy!"

I almost dropped him off my lap I was so stunned by his reply. I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but it wasn't that. "W-what? Who told you that?" He had this confused look on his face and then started to laugh.

He jumped down and headed toward a love seat across the room. Then he climbed up on it, pulling a photo album off the end table on to his lap. He started flipping page like he knew what he was doing and I walked over to investigate. About ten pages into the album he stopped, pointing at a picture.

"Mommy and daddy," he said in his rather cute child's voice before pointing to another picture and repeating the same words.

I took a good look at each picture, and to my surprise, each during our relationship. I was surprised she kept those pictures and even more surprised that she showed them to her son. Now if you ask me, that shit was low. She'd already had junior here brainwashed that I was his dad. I wondered how long she had been showing him my picture. Not that it mattered. The damage was done now.

I started to walk into the kitchen. "Come on, little man, let's get your Sippy cup and get you some juice, so you can go back to bed and I can get some time to think."

I swear, I'd barely turned my back for two seconds when I heard Achan sputtering and choking. I rushed back into the living room and there he was, lying sprawled out on the floor gagging, with his hands near his throat. My heart was doing summersaults in my chest as I dashed across the room and grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" His lips were turning blue and he gagged. I immediately turned his back to me. In one swift movement I delivered the Heimlich maneuver, and the lollipop spewed out of his little mouth. Relieved, I had to choke back my own feelings.

What the hell was I thinking about? Giving him that stupid lollipop! I almost killed him. Without thinking, I held Achan close to my chest to calm both him and myself. His little heart was trotting like a racehorse and so was mine. After Achan caught his breath again, be began crying in deep gasps.

"It's alright son, it's all right, Daddy's here. You're going to be alright," I said in a soothing voice. I thanked God Kagome had make me take CPR class at the Y when our boys were infants. When he finally calmed down, I said, "Here. Let's go get your juice."

"I wanna play with Majesty," Achan protested between hiccups. As if on cue, the dog began to bark from the laundry room.

"Okay. I'll let you play with Majesty or whatever his name is for a little while, and then back to bed you go Achan."

After Achan drunk his juice and went to go potty, he romped around his little mutt until he dozed off in the middle of the floor. I picked him up and carried him to his arm wrapped snugly around my neck.

I laid him down in his twin bed and shook my head. What if something had happened to him while he was with me? I don't think I could've live with that. He was a good kid, even if he wasn't my son. And if he was my flesh and blood and died, I didn't even want to think about it.

/+/+/+/

"Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses one more time and join me as I wish my best friend, Kouga, and his lovely bride, Ayame, farewell before they depart on their honeymoon."

Cheers and clinking glasses echoed throughout the Shikon Manor Reception hall as Kouga and Ayame took center stage. I handed the microphone to Kouga so he and his bride could say their final good-bye's, then slipped into the crowd to check in with my wife. It had been one of the most emotional wedding ceremonies I'd ever been to. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place after Kouga and Ayame recited from memory their very personal vows. If that wasn't enough, The Shikon Manor Reception hall looked like something out of a magazine, and the food they served tasted like it came from a 5-Star Restaurant. Add in DJ Stunt, arguably the best DJ in all of Japan, and you had the best wedding I'd ever been to, including my own. I'm sure the whole affair set Kouga and Ayame back a pretty penny.

After maneuvering my way through the crowd now surrounding the dance floor, I found an empty table toward the back of the hall. I sat down, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed my wife. We talked for about fifteen minutes and I told her about the wedding. She was jealous, of course, and wished she was there, but said nothing could tear her away from packing up our belongings so we could move them to Kyoto. Sango probably asked me fifteen times a day when I was coming home to move them out.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have this dance?" A warm, sexy voice purred just as I hung up the phone.

I looked up to see the women who took my virginity, my high school sweetheart, Rin. She was still as pretty as they come, with her smooth tan skin highlighted by a large dimple on the corner of her cheek. She'd gained a little weight over the years, most of which ended up around her hips, and of course you know I didn't mind that, being the ass man that I am.

"It's been a long time, Rin. I heard a rumor that you married crazy-ass Sesshomaru." I started to laugh, but stopped when I saw her expression.

"Crazy is right," she said as she sat beside me. "That man put me through hell before I divorced him."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I, but he's out of my life now." She smiled, changing the subject. "So speaking of rumors, I heard you were good as dead."

"No, I'm still alive, still kicking, and still loving ass."

We both laughed.

Its funny how you don't think about a person for years and then they pop up and your mind is flooded with memories. Right now, most of mine had to do with sex and how Rin used to put it on me every night in the backseat of my father's car. Boy, did she know how to put it down. My dick was getting hard just thinking about it. I was glad I was sitting down so the table could cover it.

Rin was a year older than me. We started dating in our sophomore year of high school. She was one of those girls who never had any girlfriends and was always hanging around with a bunch of guys. Truth is, she had a reputation for being a slut, and the only reason I started to date her was because I wanted to lose my virginity.

What I didn't know was that it wasn't as easy to get in her pants as everyone said. Oh, she wasn't a virgin; you couldn't count the guys she'd been with on one hand. I found out later that many guys had lied on their dicks when it came to her, including Kouga. Let him tell it, all you had to do was buy her an ice-cream sundae or a shake from the Baskin-Robbin and take her for a walk down the park, and she'd do all the rest. I must have bought twenty-five sundaes and another thirty shakes before I finally got some, and even then, she didn't initiate it. Funny thing is, by the time she did give me some, I really liked her and didn't give a damn what her reputation was.

From that point on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, an inseparable pair. That is, until she graduated and joined the Navy without telling me.

"How are you doing, Rin? You're looking good." My eyes were fixated on her hips. Deep down, I wanted to ask her to turn around so I could see her ass.

"Thanks." Her dimple got deeper. "You're not looking so bad yourself for a dead man."

"You know what they say. Embalming fluid helps preserve your youth." I rubbed my hand across my smoothly shaved face.

We both cracked up, laughing.

"Oh, God, Miroku, your still crazy as hell. You know that?" She was still chuckling.

"Yeah, and you're still the prettiest girl at the prom. Did you know that?"

Don't ask me where that came from, because I don't have a clue, but neither one of us was laughing anymore. We were staring at each other, our eyes doing all the talking; Reminiscing about what quite possibly was the greatest night of either of our lives. I love my wife more than anything in the world, and when she married me she made me the happiest man in the world, but the happiest night of my life would always be the night of Rin's senior prom.

The lights in the hall got dim when the DJ announced that Kouga and Ayame had just left the building and he would only be playing three or more songs. As if it were scripted, the next song he played was "Endless love."

"Remember this?" Rin finally broke our silence.

"How could I ever forget our song?"

"So, are you going to ask me to dance, or are we just going to sit here?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Sure," I told her as I stood, trying my best to use my tuxedo jacket to hide my erection.

I thought about Sango and the kids back home. Like I said earlier, I'd never cheated on my wife before, but dancing wasn't cheating, so I didn't feel any guilt. Rin led the way to the dance floor, and for the first time, I saw that bodacious ass of hers. It looked like a thick peach in that tight-fitting dress, and my dick got just a little bit harder.

When we got on the dance floor, Rin wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder. She was so soft and smelled so good that I just wanted to squeeze her and pull her in close, but I resisted. I didn't want to feel my manhood up against her dress. I wanted to believe she wouldn't mind, but the last thing I needed was to get slapped on the dance floor at Kouga's wedding.

"I love this song," She whispered, snuggling her head into my neck. She pulled me in a little closer, and I'm sure she could feel what was going down below. "Whenever I hear it, I think of you and the prom. That was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." I couldn't see her face, but I was sure she was smiling from the sigh she let out. She pulled me in the closer and my stuff slid right up against mound between her legs.

"You've got me feeling like we're in high school again Miroku." I rubbed my hands against the skin where her dress was open in the back. "I'm starting to feel like it's the prom all over again"

I didn't reply. I was too busy enjoying the pleasure of bodies rubbing against each other.

"That was the first time I ever spent the entire night with a man."

"For me that was the first night for a lot of things." I whispered.

"I'll never forget that night. That was the first time you ever went down on me."

"You know, I had to read a book to find out what to do."

"What's the name of that book? Because there's a lot of men that need to read it. You had me going, all, night, long."

"Oh, it was joy, all right."

She reached behind and moved my hands lower. I stopped them at my waist, opening my eyes to see who might be looking. I wanted to feel Rin's ass, to massage it with my hands, but I was afraid someone might see me. Fortunately, most of the guests had left shortly after the bride and groom, and everyone on the dance floor was preoccupied. I slowly guided my hands below her waist, feeling the softness of her perfectly round ass.

"That's not too much for you to handle, is it?" she teased.

"She's a little bigger than she used to be back in the day."

"Hell, no," I replied, my hands continuing to roam. "You don't have to worry. I can handle it. You should know I like them big."

"Good." She pulled me in closer and our two-step became a flat-foot-grind.

We danced like that for at least one more song without a word being said, and I was starting to feel woozy. I hadn't had one or two glasses of champagne thought the night, but I felt like I was drunk. I'd heard people getting sex-drunk, buy I'd always thought of it as an urban myth till now.

I think Rin was just as intoxicated as I was because the way she was grinding up against me, I wouldn't have been surprised if she was close to an orgasm.

"Miroku," she whispered halfway through the third song.

"Yes?"

"My kids are with my ex-husband tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me?"

I lifted my head and looked in her eyes. I would have gone anywhere with her at that moment. "Yeah, I'll go home with you," I replied without hesitation.

I bent down and to kiss her, but the music stopped and the lights came on before our lips could meet. We stepped apart, but it was hard because we were still drawn to each other. I tried to position my rock-hard cock in my pants so it wouldn't be so conspicuous, while Rin scrambled to push down her hiked up dress. We got ourselves together just in time, because her friend called her from the door like she was her mother, and on top of that, Inuyasha headed our way.

"I'll meet you outside in the parking lot. I'm gotta get rid of my friend," she said.

"No problem. Looks like I'm gonna have to do the same to my Hanyou friend."

She stepped toward me as if she wanted a kiss, then stepped back when she glanced at her friend. "I'll be outside," she mouthed then walked toward the door, switching her ass just for my benefit. I couldn't wait to get her out of that dress.

"Hey, is that who I think it is? Is that your ex, Rin? Damn she's grown." Inuyasha pointed and we both watched her walk away.

"Yeah, that's her," I said nonchalantly.

"Man, she's sure got a nice ass." He laughed. "Bet you wish you could get some of that again."

"Yep, that'd be nice." We stepped outside. I took out a pack of cigarettes from my tuxedo pocket. Inuyasha caught me smirking as I placed one in my mouth.

"What's going on with you lecher? What the hell are you up to now?"

"Who me?" I pointed at myself, grinning innocently.

"Yeah, you. What were you two talking about?" Inuyasha obviously sensed something, but I don't think he understands the full magnitude of what's going on.

"She wants me to go home with her tonight." I lit my cigarette, my eyes still glued to Rin's behind.

Inuyasha laughed. "Get the fuck outta here. She does not!"

I gave him a very serious look. My words were condescending

"Okay, if you say so."

Inuyasha studied my face. "Oh, shit. You're serious, aren't you?"

"As serious as when I told you I had a threesome between Sango and Ayame back in college."

"Just like that. After all these years, she just walks up to you and asks you to sleep with her?"

"Well, we did dance. I was being a good boy."

He stared at me a moment, then finally said. "Damn, women are bold these days."

"It's the world we live in. Look at how they treat Kouga. Get used to it."

"So, what'd you tell her? You're going to do it?"

I took a long drag of my cigarette, and then exhaled as I answered his question with another question. "What would you tell the woman with the best pussy you ever had in your life if she offered you some?"

I grinned smugly, smoking my cigarette as he contemplated my question. After a few seconds, he smiled, reaching in his wallet. He pulled out a condom and handed it to me. At that point we both knew his answer.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. But don't do anything I wouldn't do." He patted me on the back, and I actually stuck out my chest with pride.

"Don't worry, I will… And a whole lot more." I took another drag of my cigarette and started walking toward the door to get my coat.

"Hey, Miroku? What about Sango?"

I stopped and turn toward my friend.

"What about her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

/+/+/+/

Kagome and I were on our way home from Kouga's wedding when we got stuck in a terrible traffic jam on the Cross Ellington Parkway. Her head was on my shoulder and I was holding her hand as I drove. I think she fell asleep about ten minutes into drive, although she made overtures before we left the reception that she wanted to make love when we got home. I didn't have a problem with that at all. Matter of fact, it made me contemplate the question Miroku had posed to me before he left to sleep with Rin.

_What would you tell the woman with the best pussy you ever had in your life if she offered you some?_

As a man who wants to be honest with himself, I had to admit that I'd probably take her up on the offer. Thank God, unlike Miroku, the best pussy I've had belonged to my wife. Yeah, I cheated on her with Kikyo a few years back, but I wasn't proud of it, especially with all this craziness with her claiming I was her baby's daddy. However, it wasn't because of the sex that I stayed from my marriage. It was because we lost our connection as friends and we stopped talking to each other. Don't get me wrong. There was a sexual connection between me and Kikyo, but I would have never happened if Kagome and I hadn't stopped being friends.

When we finally pulled into the driveway, it started to rain hard. Despite the dreary weather, Kagome woke up smiling seductively, and it was on her mind. She guided my hand to her crotch, pulling up her dress, and I could feel the heat through the thin material of her lace thong.

"I'm so wet," she whispered.

I began to rub between her legs gently, and a soft moan escape from her lips as she rested her head back on her headrest.

"I want some, Inuyasha. I want you so bad." She moaned again just as my fingers found the little button she called her _'spot'_. She closed her eyes and enjoyed my smooth, easy touch for a few seconds. "You know you owe me from last night."

We hadn't had sex last night as we had planned. When I got home from babysitting Achan almost choked to death on that lollipop. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and forget.

"So, are you going to give me some or what?" She reached over and grabbed my dick like a life saver and I stopped her with my free hand.

"I don't know, Kagome. I'm a little tired," I teased.

"Tired?" If looks could kill I'd be dead. "Well, you better go and drink a cup of coffee or something, because I need some. I haven't had any in over a week. Get your Hanyou ass up and give your baby girl what she needs." She forced her hand free from my grasp and it landed in my lap. She had a smile a mile wide when she felt the rock-hard-pipe under my tuxedo pants. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

The rain let up for a few seconds and Kagome immediately released my manhood and reached for the door.

"Come on, Inuyasha." She whined, suggesting I wasn't moving fast enough. "I told you I want some."

"Alright, babe, I'm coming." I reached for my door and smiled, rushing out of the car. "I'll meet you upstairs. I wanna take a shower and put on something sexy." She sounded giddy as she ran to the front of the door ahead of me.

When I got in the house, the sound of running water floated down the stairs. I slid out of my tuxedo jacket and was about to slip off my cummerbund when the phone rang. "I got it." I yelled up the stairs, reaching for the phone. As usual, I checked the caller ID. The number was unavailable.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha." I almost pissed on myself when I heard Kikyo's voice. Instinctively, I covered the phone, tilting my head and tending to make sure the shower was still running.

"What the hell are you calling my house for?" I hissed into the phone. Threats were one thing, calling my cell phone was another, but I couldn't believe she had actually dialed my home number again. This chick was getting on my nerves. "I told you about this shit."

"Don't start screaming on me, Inuyasha. I tried to call you on your cell phone, but you didn't answer." She was right. I'd cut my ringer off for the wedding ceremony and had completely forgotten to turn it back on.

"This better be important, Kikyo, and don't even think about asking me to babysit. You already told me you don't have to work tonight."

"I don't want you to babysit, Inuyasha," she said coldly. "I need you to go to the twenty-four-hour Walgreens and get some Children's Tylenol. Achan has a fever."

"You gotta be kidding. _You _go get!" I knew I sounded belligerent and unfeeling, but this girl was going too far.

"You know I don't have a car and it's raining outside. I'm not taking my baby out in the rain. He's sick already. Are you crazy?"

"I'm busy, Kikyo. Don't you have some dude who can help you? Damn, you know you need a man."

"Very funny, Inuyasha. And no, I don't have anybody to help me. You're my help! So stop trying to avoid your responsibility."

Suddenly, the upstairs bathroom door opened. I looked up and Kagome was at the top of the stairs with her body dripping like Niagara Falls. Her big breast full, her body curved, and damn is she wet. I don't think she had a clue on who I was on the phone with or what we were talking about, but I panicked. I dropped the phone on the floor, and by the time I got my shit together, Kagome was headed down stairs. I scrambled to pick it up.

"Sweetheart, you don't care if I don't wear anything, do you?"

"Whatever you want baby," I told her quickly. "Just get your fine ass up the stairs so I can show you what it feels like to have a thick cock in that tight pussy of yours." Thank God she stopped halfway down the steps. I placed the phone on my ear and it was dead.

"Mmm rawr daddy, see you in a bit, and oh, who's that on the phone?"

"Aah…" I glanced at the phone, wishing it wasn't in my hand. "It was Miroku, but… We got disconnected."

"What did he want?"

"Ah…His rental car broke downtown…" I couldn't even finish my lie because the phone rang again.

Kagome gave me a disappointed look that was about to become an angry look.

"You're not going to pick him up, are you, Inuyasha?"

"Not until I put you to bed properly, baby. Miroku's is just gonna have to wait. I promise."

"Good, now hurry up and get your friend off the phone. This chick needs some loving; I want your ass now!" She turned around and walked back up the stairs while I quickly walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Why'd your ass hang up on me?" Kikyo snapped.

"I didn't." I tried to remain calm but I was slowly losing my patience.

She raised her voice even louder. "Yes, you did."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you. It was an accident. I dropped the phone by accident."

"Whatever." I could almost see her neck rolling on the other side of the phone. "So are, you going to bring me the damn Tylenol for your son?" I hated it when she called him my son.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a few." I tried to think of a lie to give me more time. "I'm waiting for my wife to come home with the car." I hung up the phone, and then hit the talk button again. When I heard the dial tone, I placed the phone on the kitchen table. Now if she called back, she'd just get a busy signal, I told myself as I walked toward the stairs to take care of my beautiful aroused wife.

**+/+**

:**Questions of the Chapter**:

_.Why does Achan looks so identical to Inuyasha?_

_. Inuyasha almost killed Achan? What Next? A DNA test?_

_. Who is Rin? And why is Miroku cheating on his wife for a one night stand? For Godsakes! Sango and Miroku are married with children now. Why Miroku? Why?_

_.When did Miroku start smoking?_

**+/+**

Awe, 12 review so far! I really appreciate it guys! Keep reading; let me know what you think! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We see just how much of a lecher Miroku is, and how much he's ready to ditch his family for an old time girlfriend. Stay tune for the next chapter!

**.**

_**Please Read**_

_**.**_

If you guys want to follow me while I'm not on Fan Fiction about important updates and/or other things about my stories and/or updates. You can add me to your Facebook. Just go to my Fan Fiction profile page and click on homepage. If it doesn't direct you automatically please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm also thinking about making a group for "Inuyasha the Final Act" on my Facebook. So if you'd like to be a part of that, please PM me for adding me on Facebook. The original cast has already pronounced that there getting a start on the English Dub Version! I might be a little late, but lol who cares! I'm pretty excited.

_In other news…_

This is just another reminder for my new story "Never Forget Me". I know you guys probably saw a lot of updates for that story in your e-mail for those who are under my Author Alert. Sorry about that. It was originally a song fic and I had to re-do it. I am really sorry about that. Apparently it wasn't getting view or reviews. So hopefully, now that's it's changed a bit, I'll get some kind of feedback!

_Continue to support me you guys! I love you guys and I appreciate the dedication!_

_._

:**Reviewed**:

.

If you reviewed for chapter 2 and I didn't get to post your comment here. Thanks for the review and I will defiantly get to you on the next chapter :D I didn't forget you!

.

**HopelessRomantic183 **  
><em>2011-09-19 . chapter 3<em>

Haha, I totally agree on your theory. Kikyo-ho is a bitch and we all know that. She should be jumping at the fact for a paternity test. Yet, you know most men right? Sometimes it scares them into not doing anything . _. So I'm guessing she's trying to prevent that from happening. Who knows? As for your Sesshomaru theory, maybe it's a hidden triangle in our little story? Well, I guess you guys have to wait and see Lol.

**HopelessRomantic183 **  
><em>2011-09-19 . chapter 4<em>

_Okay your review was so hilarious I had to quote it_: "_**I've never read the original, but I have to say that I'm really loving this so far. One question though. Since Inuyasha is still a half demon in this story then why doesn't he just get a whiff of the kids scent? If Achan was really Yash's then he'd likely have some of his father's scent mixed into his own and then they wouldn't have this issue. Though I guess Yash could always extract a sample of the kids DNA from when he babysits the kid, get the test done, and then catch Kikyo in her big fat lie. No one in their right mind who was 100% certain about the identity of their child's father like Kikyo claims to be would deny the opportunity to hang that blackmail over someone's head unless they know very well it isn't true. I just bet Naraku dumped her and in a desperate attempt for free money and a sitter she decided to use an easy target, Inuyasha. If she happens to be telling the truth about the kid not being Naraku's, which is probably unlikely as it is since she could very well be lying about him failing the test to cover for a break-up, then it only means that she must have been playing around with more than just those two baka's, maybe Bankotsu or something. Anyway I'll be looking forward to seeing how the rest of this plays out!"**_

I was literally Lmfao when I read it. Shh! Now I'm going to have to change the plot up lol Jk. You're hitting something on the head, but your still way off haha. You're pretty smart, but I'm definitely going to catch you by surprise. Anyways, love the reviews hun!

**Pokahydee - Nekoyasha**  
><em>2011-09-18 . chapter 3<em>

Awe, thanks for the compliment love! It's really appreciated. I really like it when Hanyou's and Humans are in the same story. It brings that difference and the clash of two species. Furries! Lol Jk. O-O Izayoi must have loved some beasty (woohoo!) Hahaha, sorry couldn't help myself :D If you like this story, check out my other one love. It has a lot to do with Humans and Hanyou's. "Never Forget Me" No one has reviewed yet, so if you hurry you can have the first look at it. Oh, and Miroku is a lecher as always. I also love how Kouga and Ayame have their perfect relationship Lol. Yet, I might disturb that perfect setting sooner than you think haha. And Kikyo is just a hoe looking for someone to take care of her responsibility. Lol I HATE HER! (Official Kikyo Hater Lol)

**Pokahydee - Nekoyasha**  
><em>2011-09-18 . chapter 4<em>

I_ love_your reviews too. Haha, I'm very happy that you guys are so into the story! :3 Make me feel appreciated (Tear) lol. I also want to thank you for the concern, but I haven't been back in so long, so I'm thankful for that at least. It's great to know that you're okay, because I hate it when people are in the hospital. It makes me really feel for them. For the review lol, I was laughing pretty hard with this one. Kikyo is such a dirty skank lol and Miroku finally got the job, now he just needs to bring his wife and kids down. And I told you I was going to screw with Ayame's and Kouga's relationship Lol. ( Pats on the back ) lol, it's okay. Everything must get much worse before it gets better… right? I'm feeling a bit evil right now lol.

**Marquisha **  
><em>2011-09-19 . chapter 4<em>

Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Yoshikuni **  
><em>2011-09-19 . chapter 4<em>

Yeah, for some reason I don't understand why some people would not read because of it. Just like the disclaimer ._. I don't know. Evenfor my new story, it's been up for almost 3 weeks and no one has checked it out. 70 hits and no reviews D: So I hope to actually have something by next week. I even changed it from a song fiction, because I think it would serve a better purpose as a regular fiction. I even had a long prologue, but most people weren't interested. I don't know why. It saddens me, but I'm going to keep writing, because I know there's someone out there who will read it. Even if it's just a small group of people, I'll still write, because it's what I love to do. Most people don't understand how much you guys are my motivation to make the best story I can. Yet, it's alright. I'm patient. I really appreciate the compliment hun, brings up my mood big time. (Hugs) :D

**Nicole13-1991** _  
>2011-09-22 . chapter 4<em>

Haha, I know I had to PM you for the meaning of "Legit" haha thanks for the compliment love, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**.**

_**Keep Reviewing! **_

_**.**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	6. Thick Legs, Thick Hips: The Ass Man

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**+/+**

**A/N:** Okay, so I felt really bad for not updating for almost a month, so I decided to add two little fillers to kind of get you guys back into the motion**. I don't like updating late**. It makes me feel like I'm going to lose you guys in the process, so I hope you enjoy this first filler. I wasn't really expecting to complete the scene for _Miroku_ and _Rin_, or the scene when _Inuyasha_ goes get medicine for _Achan_. Also whenever I place an **(F)** next to a chapter it means that it's filler. Just for future reference. _Enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**..**

_(f) Chapter V_

**..**

**.**

I was following Rin back to her apartment, still intoxicated from the effects of our dance. She was one hell of a dancer. I missed the way her curves grinded against the base of my body, and the tip of my fingers. There was an accident on the Island Parkway, so she was taking me some back way through residential neighborhoods in Ogasawara Islands. About thirty minutes into our ride, I spotted a sign that read: _Entering the District of Asakusa _and I could feel my hormones start to kick into overdrive. I wasn't quite sure where we were, but I was sure that we were close enough to the Ogasawara border that I'd have Rin naked as the day she was born within half an hour. It had been seventeen years since we'd made love, but I could still remember the way she moaned and the warm, wet, velvety way she felt when I slid inside of her. Rin and I had a sexual chemistry like no one I'd ever been with, and it was never more evident to me than the way it felt the second we walked on the dance floor.

I couldn't wait to kiss her, to touch her, and yes, to make love to her. But as Murphy's Law would have it, there were always going to be some obstacles in my way, this time in the form of a ringing cell phone.

I checked the caller ID, hoping it was Inuyasha, but I knew it wasn't. It was my wife checking up on me. I was tempted to answer it and tell her I was on my way home or tired, but I never hit the talk button because I didn't want to lie. Matter of fact, when it stopped ringing, I turned the phone off completely. I'd just have to deal with the consequences in the morning. I know it sounds crazy for me to jeopardize everything I had with Sango, but for me this was a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity.

Believe it or not, I felt no guilt until we pulled up to a stop sign and I saw a house for rent. It was a white Cape Cod with black or maybe blue shutters. It was dark, but the yard looked big enough for my kids to play in. Damn, this was it. This was the house Sango and I had always dreamed of. I searched for a pen to write down the phone number on the _For Rent _sign, but had no choice but to speed up and catch her, hoping I'd be able toremember how to get back to my family's dream house. Ten minutes later, I pulled in behind Rin's car and watched her get out, swaying those lovely hips as she walked to the sidewalk. She stared at me through the passenger-side window for a few seconds, obviously waiting for me to get out of the car. When I didn't, she walked over and the knocked on the window. I rolled it down and she stuck her head in, grinning.

"Are you coming Miroku?" I wanted to say yes in the worst way, but Inuyasha's words and my reply had been echoing in my head ever since I'd seen that house for rent. Was this really the right thing to do? The bulge in my pants didn't seem to mind, but as my thoughts progressed. It started to die down.

_What about Sango? _ He asked.

_What about her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her,_ I had replied. Looking back on things, I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. I knew it would hurt Sango, if only because my conscience would kill me and I wouldn't be able to look her in the face.

"Get in for a minute. I have to tell you something."

She opened the door and slid into the car, no longer grinning. An expression of sadness washed over her face as concerned filled her eyes. I guess her attention was more alert to my voice than I thought.

"What's wrong?" She caressed my cheek as our faces became inches apart. Trying to resist, I looked down from my current position and took her hand away from my face. Kissing the top of it gently, a tint flashed across her face. I looked deep into her eyes and told her the gut wrenching truth. I just couldn't do that to Sango. Not after the years we've spent, and the children we brought into this world. This had to stop.

"I'm married. I have a wife and kids back in Koyoto. I thought you should know that." I didn't bother to tell her I was moving back to Tokyo, because I didn't plan on seeing her once my family was here. It was bad enough she wanted me the way she did. If Sango were to see her, she would kill her. That would end bad, especially if she knew what I was planning to do with Rin behind her back.

"I appreciate you telling me, but I figured as much when I saw your wedding band. I don't want to take away from her, Miroku. I just want to borrow you for a night or two."

Well, I wasn't expecting that response. My eyes became wide and my erection seemed to creep back up as her thigh grinded against it. She wanted what she couldn't have. I don't blame her, but that didn't make it right. I had to stop this before I lost control again.

"No, I don't think you understand. I'm happily married. I love my wife."

Okay, that was a stupid remark. I wouldn't be here if I loved my wife. I felt like hitting myself.

She gave me a strange look and sat back in the passenger seat. "Then what are you doing here? Why did you come? It didn't seem like you loved your wife on the way here. Was it something I said?"

Mind reader.

"Honestly Rin, I don't know. Somehow I got caught up in the moment on the dance floor and things got out of hand. You brought out things in me that I haven't felt in years. Even now parts of me want to take you inside and make love to you all night long. But I can't, because I love my wife. She and my kids are my world, and I will not give them up for one night of pleasure, even if it's going to be the greatest night of pleasure in my life. And I'm sure it would be."

She lowered her head and looked out the window. I knew I'd hurt her, and she didn't deserve it. She was a gorgeous woman. I'd rather her have someone who's not going to get her caught up in drama. If I could tap that ass one last time, I would. But I think even a man knows when his games no longer work with every controller he can get his hands on. "God, I am such a fool. How could I let something like this happen?"

"You're not a fool. I'm the fool for leading you on." I pleased a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and turned to me, her eyes not nearly as angry as I thought they would be.

"Now you're the one who doesn't understand. I'm the fool because I let you go on seventeen years ago. I've had one bad relationship after another. With countless men cheating on me and beating on me, I was tired of the pain. All I ever wanted was someone to be my friend, my lover, and my everything. I'm the fool because I had all that in you. I just couldn't see it at the time. If I could go back in time, your position could have been with me."

I didn't know what to say. Some people never let go. Of course, I don't think anyone ever forgets their first love.

"Go home, Miroku. Go home to your wife and your family back in Koyoto. But you tell her I said she better watch her back. If she ever messes up, I'm going to be waiting right here in Tokyo to step into her shoes, because she's the luckiest woman on this earth to have a man like you.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, then stepped out of the car. I watched her walk to her door and thought briefly about chasing after her so we could finish what we had started on the dance floor. Instead, I turned on my cell phone and called my wife to tell her about our dream house and just how much I loved her.

**+/+**

I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter, as well as the next one. Just two little fillers to make up for not posting for almost 3 weeks D: I wasn't thinking of really putting in detail for Miroku's trip, so I hope it was good enough lol. Also, the next chapter is filler for _Inuyasha_, _Kikyou_, and _Achan_. These fillers sometimes tend to be short, so I'm sorry if it's a small disappointment.

**.**

_**Don't Forget to Review!**_

**.**

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	7. A New Beginning: How to Raise a Child

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**+/+**

**A/N:** This chapter is the second filler for _Inuyasha_, _Kikyou_, and _Achan__**. Oi, I'm sorry if I keep spelling Kiyou, Kikyo, Kiky-ho's name wrong.**_It's been years since I've written anything on Inuyasha so bear with me guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, it's a _**short**_ filler. _Enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**..**

_(f) Chapter VI_

**..**

**.**

It was almost forty-five minutes later when I left Kagome asleep in the house. I'd given her what I called "a sleeping pill"; two orgasms from oral sex and a quickie hit from the back. That put her to sleep every time. I hated the idea of using sex with my wife to get me out of the house, but there was nothing I could do. Once again I was letting Kikyo dictate the situation, and it was starting to piss me off because I really wasn't sure that the young youkai was mine. How could he? He was youkai after all. The resemblance was remarkable. Something was right about this kid. I was hoping to find out soon enough.

In spite of the rain-slicked roads, I pulled in front of Kikyo's place twenty minutes after I left my house. I was barely up the walkway when she flung open the door and grabbed the Pharmacy bag out of my hand. "It's about time your ass got here!"

I blew off the comment and redirected my attention to the boy. "How is he?" I asked. She didn't reply, so I just followed her into the house. When we entered his bedroom, I knew something was very wrong. Achan's arms were lying limply by his side and his eyes were glazed. I felt his forehead, and he was burning up. His skin looked dry and his lips were parched. "Hey little guy, you okay?"

Achan gave me a weak smile. The dim light in his eyes showed that he remembered me. I couldn't help, but feel a ping of love for him. "Daddy," he whispered. He found some ounce of strength and stretched his arms around my neck. I held the little bundle in my arms as he laid his head against my shoulder. Moments like this, it didn't matter if Kikyo thought I was the father or not. I've always had a love for children, and seeing him like this was almost unbearable. He looked ill, and I had the urge to do everything I could to get him back to health.

I turned to Kikyo who was opening the Children's Advil. I wanted to say something, but from the look on her face, it wouldn't have been wise.

"Why'd you get this? I told you I wanted Children's Tylenol," she complained. Some people could be so ungrateful. Kikyo didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of without her mother's partial income. I being experienced of not only having one, but two children. I think I'd know what's best for Achan. After all, since I'm supposed to be playing a "Father" figure. The least she could do is trust me.

"Children's Advil is better than Tylenol. It'll bring his fever down faster. Trust me. I have two sons, remember? It works every time."

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and turned to me as she spoke. The word "attitude" should have been written all over her face. "No, Inuyasha. You have three sons: Akio, Tomoko, and _Achan_. Don't you ever forget that!" I swallowed hard, and took a glance at Achan. I soothed him as I rubbed his back. He had already fallen asleep. It was a good thing he didn't hear the last statement. That would only add more pain to my suffering.

Our eyes locked, and my mind told me this was not a battle I could win. So, it was time to change the subject. I was starting to formulate a plan, though, and when it was all said and done, I'd have the last laugh. I needed to get this woman out of my life, for good. More importantly, I need Achan to stop calling me _Daddy_.

"Did you check his temperature?" I asked,

"Yeah, it looked like it said 105, but-" I nearly dropped Achan.

"A hundred and five! It can't be 105. He'd be damn near dead if it was 105!" He needed to go to the hospital, and fast.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Maybe I was reading the thermometer wrong. I never had to do this before. My mother was always here for that kind of stuff." She looked like she wanted to cry. This was no time for a pity party. I needed to check his temperature before the child moved on to purgatory. Demonic child or not, he was still as vulnerable as any normal child at his age.

"Where is it?"

"W-what?" She was sobbing.

"Where is the thermometer!"

She took the thermometer off the dresser and handed it to me. I inserted it in Achan's mouth. When I read the red line and it indicated 101, I turned to Kikyo. "We better take him to the emergency room."

"Okay. Let me get him a dose of this Advil and I'll be ready." Kikyo grabbed Achan's jacket and a red blanket to throw over his head.

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of the hospital's waiting room and the annoying sound of Kikyo's agitated voice calling my name. I'd dozed off about twenty or thirty minutes ago, and now all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go back to sleep. And that was something that Kikyo was not about to let me do from the scolding look on her face. Why the hell was this girl so mad at me all the time?

"Wake up, Inuyasha." Kikyo aimed to kick me, but I caught her leg in mid-action.

"I'm up," I snapped, letting go of her leg before she lost balance. I could be a bit cranky when waking up, and this wasn't the time to get upset. I still didn't like the fact that she tried to kick me. Absentmindedly, I scanned the waiting room, thankful that I didn't see anyone I knew. It would be just my luck that one of Kagome's friends would walk into the waiting room and see me with Kikyou. I checked my watch. I'd been gone from my house over two and a half hours. All I could was pray that Kagome would sleep through the night and not notice I was gone, but the way things were going in my life, I was expecting her call at any moment. I needed to get home.

"What'd the doctors say? Is Achan going to be alright?"

I didn't have a clue as to what Achan's condition was because I'd been forced to stay behind in the waiting room after they called his name. Can you believe that after sitting there for an hour and fifteen minutes they still wouldn't let me go with Kikyo? Apparently one parent was allowed in the examination room during treatment. What I didn't understand was why they hadn't rushed him right to the examination room in the first place. When the nurse took his temperature, she had it at 102. Recently, there'd be a few cases of West Nile virus in the news, so I was more worried about the little guy than I let on. Especially when I remembered that I'd seen a dead bird in Kikyo's driveway the other day.

"It's an ear infection. The doctor says he's going to be all right."

I let out a sigh of relief. "My kids have head ear infections before. They're really no big deal as long as he doesn't have them on the regular."

"I'll be able to take him home once the fever breaks," Kikyo said.

"Great. How long do they think that's going to be?" My face didn't hide the fact that I was ready to leave. As far as I was concerned, I'd done my good deed. Hell, I'd gone beyond the call of duty. I'd brought her children's Advil, take her to the hospital, and stuck around for a few hours.

"I don't know. The doctor said it could be twenty minutes, it could be a couple hours."

"A couple hours?" I glanced at her, shaking my head. "Kikyou, I can't stay here a couple of hours. Do you think if I gave you cab fare you could…"

She raised her hand to stop me from talking. I was sure she was about to tell me some crap like, "No. What makes you think you can leave? You can't just up and go! I'm not going to put my child in a cab to get home..." but to my surprise, she didn't say anything like that.

"Go on home, Inuyasha. I have money for a cab." She actually looked sincere.

"You sure? I don't want any trouble, Kikyou."

She nodded, giving me a slight smile. "I'm not going to cause any trouble, Inuyasha. I know you have to be home before the sun comes up." She bent over and kissed my forehead.

"What's that for?"

"That's for being a good father. I know I was tough on you, but I appreciate what you did."

"Mr. Takashi?" We both turned toward the voice and an elderly in a lab coast approached us. "It looks like your son's fever has broken. You can take him home."

Both Kikyou and I smiled. "Thank you, doctor," I said. The doctor walked back to the examination area and Kikyo turned towards me. "I understand this isn't a perfect situation for you, Inuyasha, but all I want you to do is treat my son the same way you do his brothers. I don't want anymore, any less. You think you can handle that?"

"Kikyou…" I trailed off as my hand pinched the base of my forehead. "I just don't want the drama. I have enough to deal with. What we had was so long ago, and I don't mind helping you out… but you have to stop the threats, and all the other crap you've constantly try to play out."

"I don't want the drama no more than you do." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I just want you to be a father for my son."

I sighed in frustration and decided to play along with the situation until I figured out a plan. "Okay, Kikyou. Then that's what I'll be. All you have to do is work with me." And I meant what I said, for the time being.

**+/+**

Next time on_ "My Baby's Daddy"_

"_Hey, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled. "There's some delivery guy at the door."_

_I checked the return address on one of the labels: Miroku Yung, __Cassis, __Ogasawara_

_There was a letter taped to one of the boxes. I ripped it off, thinking I would read it at the airport since we were starting to run a little late, but something made me open it. My heart nearly stopped when I read the enclosed letter._

_Dear Miroku,_

_ If you're reading this, don't bother coming back to Koyoto. Me and the kids are gone..._

_Your ex-wife, Sango_

**.**

I hope this was okay. It was my gift to you for updating so late. I promise to update at least once every week. This way, the story is constant, fresh, and the responses are just as great. I sprained my left arm, and went to the hospital yesterday, so I guess you can say it hurt's a bit to type. Ha, but just between you and me lol my computer and I have a personal relationship! Lol Jk. In other news, I'll do the "Reviewed" in the next chapter since I just posted chapter 4 yesterday. Bye for now!

**.**

_**Don't Forget to Review!**_

_**.**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	8. How to Leave a Man

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**+/+**

**A/N:** Another late update lol. Wow, I really need to get back on top of things. I've been sick and stressed for those who have followed me on facebook. If not, you can always go to my profile on fanfiction and click on homepage. It will automatically redirect you to my facebook link. Anyways, thanks for those who have been supporting me since the beginning. We've gotten a little far in this story and I really want to say thank you! I know some of you have been busy and not able to review, but I completely understand. I have some new stories coming out soon. This is including some new lemons and official stories with very (smoxy) plots haha, so thank you for making me your favorite author and favorite stories. It means so very much to me.

**In other news**

If there is a story that you've written or someone else has written that you would like me to critique or review. Please do not hesitate to message me, and I will be more than happy to check out your material. I will be posting different stories from different author's and post them at the bottom or before each chapter, starting the next chapter of this story and my other works. This is just to help a lot of author's work to get out there, because I love helping others and reading there stories ._. yup… reading… XD So please let me know so I can rape your stories O_O I mean fully molest them. *hump hump hump* XD *reviews reviews reviews* haha.

_**.**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**..**

_Chapter VII_

**..**

**.**

From the time we stepped off the plane to the second our limo pulled in front of our hotel on Paradise Island in the Bahamas, Ayame was in awe. She looked like a child on her first trip to Disney World. I'd completely forgotten that she'd never been out of the country before, let alone gone to a tropical paradise. She was so excited that she was pointing, holding her breath, and testifying all at the same time. It was truly a blessing just to watch her as she admired the postcard beauty of the island's palm trees and blue-green waters.

"Hey, look over there." I wrapped my arm around her and pointed to our hotel.

"Jesus, is that our hotel?" She started shaking and waving her hands in the air like she'd just been struck by God herself. I had to admit I was pretty impressed myself. We were staying at the Atlantis Casino Resort on Paradise Island. The hotel was just as inviting as the brochures had said it would be. It was truly a sight to behold.

Once we got out of the limo, we spent about a half-hour in the lobby, admiring what could only be called an aquarium. Whoever designed the place and came up with the name Atlantis hit the nail right on the head.

We followed the bellman to our room. After I tipped him for bringing up our suitcases, to Ayame's surprise, I picked her up in my arms and carried her 250-pound frame over the threshold. Now, I'm not saying it was easy, and I almost dropped her, but I'd been lifting weights at the gym in preparation for this moment. I wanted to make out honeymoon special for her, and I think I was on my way to a good start. Of course, I couldn't wait to put her down once we got in the room, and I'm sure I pulled a muscle slightly in my back, but the look of pleasure on her face was worth any amount of pain I might have received.

"Oooh, Kouga. You're something else." She threw her arms around me and gave me a deep kiss as she pulled me on the bed. "I love you, Mr. Onawa. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Onawa, " I murmured between kisses. Ayame tried to take off my shirt. I was sure she wanted to make love, but I resisted. I wanted to build things up before we made love. I wanted our lovemaking to cap off the most wonderful day of our lives.

"How about we go take a walk on the beach?" I suggested.

"That sound romantic Kouga, I would love to." Ayame squealed.

"Good, then come on. Let's unpack these bags and get our bathing suits on."

Ayame smiled her agreement, but then a reluctant, self-conscious look came over her face. "You know what? I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't we just stay in the room?"

"Stay in the room? Ayame, I know you want to make love, but we have all night to do that. We're on a tropical island, sweet heart. Don't you want to walk along the warm beach with the sun on your back and a Bahama Mama in your hand?"

"Not if I have to wear a bathing suit, I don't." She sat on the bed, pouting. "Did you see how skinny those women were? Basking themselves in this beautiful vacation by the pool."

"Yeah, and?" I looked at her in confusion.

"I don't look like them in a bathing suit, and it makes me anxious. I'm not going to go out there and embarrass you, Kouga."

"Embarrass me how? I don't want those women. I just want you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Ayame, and you're gorgeous to me. Why do you think I married you? Now, go get in that bathing suit. I'm going to grab my trunks so I can take a walk with the prettiest woman on the island, my wife, Mrs. Ayame Onawa."

Looking a little less tense, Ayame went into the bathroom. She came out sporting a black-and-white sarong wrapped over a one piece bathing suit, and I swear she looked thirty pounds slimmer. She had a white-and-black scarf wrapped around her hair, which gave her a sassy look.

"My damn, now what were you worried about? Looking as fine as you do, I wouldn't be surprised if I needed to beat a few men off. Besides, those girls by the pool don't have anything on my baby." I walked over and teased her lips with my tongue.

The beach was crowded with women wearing what looked like G-strings more than bikinis. Some were even sunbathing with their tops off, but I didn't pay them any mind. I was very satisfied with the woman I was with. She was all I could possibly want and more. Although some of them were with their men, the majority of them seemed to be highly skilled cougars ready to pounce. They were there with their girlfriends, and they were on the prowl. A few of them even tried to smooth me over when I went to get Ayame and myself some drinks from the beachside bar, but I made it very clear that I was with my wife and I'd be damn if I let them ruin it; especially on our honeymoon.

With drinks in hand, Ayame and I strolled along the beach. At first she seemed a little self-conscious, but as we continued to walk, I held her hand and she became more comfortable. I'm not going to lie, there were more than a few people staring at us, especially the females, but whenever they stared, I just pulled her in closer. I laid down a blanket against the sand from the rack across from us, and sat her between my legs. She laid her head against my chest as we looked over the rippling tides at sea; it was always beautiful whenever the one you love is enjoying it with you.

"Kouga, I know we never put a time on it, but I want to have kids. I want them as soon as possible with you."

"Sounds like you've been talking to Izayoi again." I smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha's mother seems to grow on everyone." I straddle her hair as she groaned impatiently. I don't think I've ever met a woman who's wanted to have a child immediately after marriage.

"We've had a few conversations. But that's not why I want to have a child right away. I love you, Kouga, and I can't wait to have a child with you. I just want a piece of you inside."

I smiled. "I love you too, Ayame, and I can't wait to have a child with you."

She smirked broadly. "Good, because I didn't bother bringing any kind of protection." We both laughed. "I want to have a house full of baby youkai's running around. Four, maybe five kids." I sat up to protest but her lips locked with mine.

"But Ayame, that's a lot of wear and tear on your body." She sat up from my embrace and stood up in front of me. I joined her as we continued to stroll down the beach. I wrapped one arm around her waist

"I don't care what it does to my body. I want to do anything to make you happy and be the mother of your children. You know, sometimes it's hard to believe you've never had children before."

I stopped walking and held her close. "I've always loved children, Ayame. I just never met a woman I wanted to have them with until I met you." I kissed her gently as she smiled.

"Kouga, I love you so much. You make me so happy. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I do, but make sure you show me how much you love me later tonight."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Everyone on this island is going to know my name when I get finished with you tonight."

Ayame squeezed my ass, and started to make out with me. When I opened my eyes from our session, there were two women in their twenties staring at us like we were in a freak show. I was going to say something, but Ayame beat me to it.

"What the hell are you looking at? You've never seen a woman kiss her man and grab on his ass before? If you have something to say, I suggest you speak up instead of mumbling like I can't hear you." The women didn't say anything to us, but Ayame words snapped them out of their trance.

"_What I want to know is how much she's paying him,"_ one of the women whispered under her breath to her friend, who laughed. She forgot water carries sound well, and we heard every word.

"What!" Ayame shouted as her demonic aurora turned into something sinful. I'd never seen her react to anything so aggressively. "I know you're not accusing me of buying my man. See this diamond ring? 60 carat. Check yourself before you wreck yourself." Their jaws dropped in astonishment. "You're going to make me forget I'm saved." Ayame kicked off her sandals, then snatched off her earrings as she headed towards them. I grabbed her arm and both girls took off back the way they came. "

"That's right, he's fine. Isn't he? And he's all mine. All two hundred and seventy pounds of me." She struggled to get free. "Let me go, Kouga. Let me go!"

"No sweetheart, please calm down and forget them." I pleaded. It took a while, but she finally calmed down. "Are you okay Ayame?"

"Yes, I'm all right, but I'm not going to let these B-I-T-C-H-E-S ruin my honeymoon anymore. I'm sorry if they can't find a good man, but I'm blessed and he answered my desires when he sent you to me, and I'm not going to be ashamed of that anymore."

"Well then, I'm proud of you," I told her as we held hands and walked back towards the hotel. From that moment on Ayame's whole demeanor was changed, and she was no longer _happy _to be with me, she was with me and God help anyone that gets in her way.

She was so happy; all she did was chat about our future family. She'd already picked out names for our children. We'd raise them in the church and not only would they be good Christians, but they'd also be good people like their mother and father. We ended up eating dinner at a small hotel café on the beach. Don't ask me how many Bahama Mama's I had, but they snuck up on me. By the time the sun went down and the hotel lights came on, I was officaly drunk. I think Ayame was too because she pulled her chair up close to mine and started nibbiling on my ear in public. It was quite obvious to anyone who walked by exactly what she had on her mind.

"Baby, can we go back to the room? I've got a soaked feeling between my legs that needs some attention, and I need to use your thick rod to take care of it." She guided my hand along her smooth, thick, thigh, probably hoping that it would find its way between her legs.

"Sound like somebody I know is ready to work on that baby," I teased.

Ayame couldn't contain her grin as she whispered, "Mmm-hmm, and if we don't get it right the first time, we'll keep trying until we do."

I finished off what was left in my glass, then led my bride back to our room to consummate our marriage. We kissed and touched he entire way. If we hadn't been in the hotel, I'm sure there would have been a trail of clothes leading to our room. Once inside, Ayame slipped into the bathroom to change into something a little more comfortable while I slipped out of my trunks and fell backward on the bed. As I waited for her to come out, I realized there was one major problem. I was a lot drunker than I wanted to admit, and as a consequence, I was limp as a wet noodle. I'd been like this before when I was drunk, and I'd always ended up getting embarrassed. The one thing a woman did not want to hear was that you couldn't get it up for them even if you were drunk.

They always made it seem like not being able to make a man hard was as bad as losing a breast or having a hysterectomy. It made them feel like they were less than a woman, like they weren't sexy anymore. Matter of fact, I pissed this one woman off so bad I honestly think the experience was the reason she turned gay. The last thing I wanted to do on my honeymoon was kill my new wife's already fragile self-esteem.

At first I thought maybe I'd pretend I'd passed out from the alcohol, but I decided against it because it wasn't fair to Ayame, who deserved a night of pleasure. Then I remembered something Inuyasha used to say when we were in college. _"When in doubt, eat her out."_ So, that's what I was going to do. I was going to give Ayame more than oral pleasure than she'd know what to do with. A half-hour later, Ayame was squirming around on her back, enjoying the aftereffects of her second orgasm. She was huffing and puffing like she'd just run a marathon and when I lifted my head, she begged me to put it inside. I gave her a drunken smile and shook my head.

"I'm not ready for that yet," I told her, lowering my head. I had a special technique when it came to oral sex, a technique that had every woman I'd ever slept with willing to put aside our differences and jump into my bed on a moment's notice. You see, unlike most guys, I knew how to find a woman's clitoris. I also knew how to take my time getting to it. Soft, moist kisses around her inner thighs were always welcomed, in addition to slow, wet licks around her lips. Then and only then do you go for her clit, and when you do, you suck on it like a nipple. At the same time, you enter her with your finger, curling it upwards until you find her G-spot. Using the same rhythm as your tongue, you go to work until she or her orgasm stops you.

"Oh, God, Kouga daddy, please, please, I can't take any more." Ayame grabbed my head and almost gave me whiplash; she then tried to lower my head again. She stopped me by covering her pearly pink pussy with both hands. "No more, I can't take anymore," she pleaded.

"Can't take it, or you're just too tired?"

"Both!"

I pretended as if I was trying to get at her again and she squeezed her legs. "Well, let's take a break then."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just here to please you. When you get yours, I feel like I get mine. Besides, I'll wake you up later."

"You sure, I thought you wanted to try and have a baby tonight?"

"We will. The night's still young baby, you're tired. Get some rest and we'll pick up where we left off in a couple of hours." I kissed her, and then turned her on her side so I could wrap my arms around her as she slept. _Couple hours, my behind, _I thought. After coming three times like she just did. I wasn't going to have to worry about her until morning.

Ayame was snoring in less than ten minutes, but I, on the other hand was wide awake. For some reason I couldn't sleep. My mind kept drifting back to the night before my wedding. I still couldn't get the sweet taste of Suzumi's sweet kiss off my lips. It was amazing how one person could make your hair stand on end with such excitement. I loved my wife, but Suzumi did things to me that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"Kouga, love, are you okay?" Ayame's words snapped me out of my drunken daydream, but I hesitated, asking myself a few questions before I answered hers. Why was she asking me if I was okay? Did she know I was thinking about Suzumi? And if she did know, how the hell did she figure out? Was I that obvious?

"Yeah, I'm okay, why?" I replied nervously.

"Because you keep rubbing your stuff up against me and its getting me aroused. It's kind of hard to sleep when your man's rubbing his hard on against my body."

_Hard on_, I thought, adjusting my hops. Ayame was right. My dick was rock-hard and I owed it all to Suzumi. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't even realize that I was doing that." I really didn't. I needed to get this person out of my head before it became my only thoughts of getting hard. I had a wife, and I had to keep it that way. It would be ridiculous for me to end up like Inuyasha.

"It's okay. I don't know why you didn't put it in before. I knew you needed some release." She rolled completely on her stomach, and then reached for my manhood, grasping it gently. "Mmm… I didn't know it was like that. Why don't you give it to me Kouga? I think we'll both sleep better after we consummate our marriage." I moved on top of Ayame, wondering what she'd do if she knew the real reason why I was so hard. Just the thought of it almost made me limp.

+/+

I'd been up since six o' clock in the morning, cleaning the house I'd rented for my family. I'd gotten lost a few times trying to find it again the morning after I'd followed Rin back to her place and spotted it. When I finally found the house, I copied the number from the sign and called it from my cell phone. The guy on the other end was really patient. His name was Jaken, and he came right down to the house from his office to show me the place. I was impressed. The house had three bedrooms and two baths, plus it had recently been fully renovated and painted. I knew my wife would love it because she had always said she wanted an updated kitchen, and my kids, well, they were going to lose their minds when they found out their new home had a swing set. So, after a short negotiation, Jaken and I agreed on a lease-purchase deal.

I'd been staying with my cousin while I was In Tokyo, but once we signed the papers I gave Jaken the check, I started to sleep in the house on a blow-up mattress. I wanted to get the place ready. I only had a week or so before I had to start my new job. Now all I had to do was get on a plane back to Koyoto, rent a truck, and pack up my family so we could make the long drive back to Tokyo. I know it all sounds overwhelming, but I was excited. Things were finally starting to go my way.

There was a knock on the door, then a familiar male voice yelled, "Hey monk, you home?"

"Yeah, comes on in. I'm in the family room," I replied. It was always nice to have Inuyasha over. Sometimes I felt like he was a close brother to me. We've known each other for so long that is family practically became mine.

I could hear the screen door shut, then Inuyasha walked in, followed by a little boy who looked to be about the same age as my three-year-old daughter, Kerri. Inuyasha was supposed to take me to the airport, but I wasn't expecting the little boy, and he kind of caught me off guard. He must have been Kikyo's kid, but why the heck was he with Inuyasha?

"Nice place you got here, Miroku." Inuyasha grinned, nodding his head in approval as he offered me his hand. I took it, pulling him in close.

"Thanks, I just hope Sango likes it." I let go of his hand and we both turned our attention to the little boy standing next to him. Oddly enough, he did look like Inuyasha. Only thing was, Inuyasha wasn't a youkai. Weird as it was, I still didn't understand the making of youkai and hanyou children.

"So, who's this little man?" I smiled brightly and looked at him with deep curiosity.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the boy's shoulders, giving me the _we'll talk later _look as he introduced us.

"This is Achan. Achan, this is Mr. Yung. You can call him Uncle Miroku."

"Hey, Achan. How are you doing little guy?" I stuck out my hand and he slapped it profusely hard. I nearly fell backwards in pain. Talk about strength. Trying to hold back the expression of pain, I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm good. Are you really my uncle?"

I chuckled, not knowing how to answer him. "Well… you see…"

Inuyasha interrupted. "Yes, he's really your uncle," He glared at me. "Hey, why don't you go out and plan on that swing set while Uncle Miroku and I talk?" Inuyasha pointed to the sliding glass door leading to the backyard, and Achan took off.

"So, now you're claiming him, huh?"

Inuyasha gave me a _fuck you _look as he walked towards the sliding glass door, which Achan left open. It was breezy that day. It didn't make him feel better that he was somewhat developing feeling for the kid.

"Don't look at me like that," I chastised. "You're the one who wants him to call me Uncle Miroku, so you must be claiming him. I don't blame you, though. Hell, he looks a lot like you."

"I ain't claiming anybody." Inuyasha closed the door, staring at the boy as he went down the slide. He turned to me. "And he doesn't look like me…. does he?" It almost sounded if he was pleading with me to agree with him. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, so I gave him a simple answer.

"A little, but hell, you could say he looks like me too."

"You're better than me," he mumbled. I walked over and put my hand on my friend's shoulder. The way he watched the little boy reminded me of the sparkle he had in his eyes as we watched his and Kagome's sons play Little League in the park last weekend. That sparkle told me how much he really cared. He opened the glass door and shouted, "Achan, don't swing so high. You might fall and hurt yourself. Please be careful."

"Okay, Daddy," the boy yelled back, and he smiled.

"Daddy? You're letting him call you Daddy already?" I looked at him with pitiful eyes. You could see the struggle in his mind just by looking at him.

Inuyasha's smiled disappeared. "What else is he going to call me?" He snapped back.

"How about Inuyasha? You're starting to get attached to him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. He's a good kid, Miroku."

"How about finding out if he's yours first? Or is there something you haven't told me."

"Look, Miroku, I wish I knew whether he's really mine or not, but I don't. The problem is, Achan never asked for this shit. He's the real victim in all of this, not me. All he wants is a man in his life. A father figure. So, until I find out the truth, he's my son. After all, he didn't bring himself into the world. He doesn't deserve to be treated any less either."

"That all sounds good. And I'll be sure to vote for you if you run for daddy of the year, but you need to get yourself a paternity test." I couldn't believe he hadn't gotten one already. Letting this kid call him Daddy. He must be out of his mind.

"I know. I was looking up some things on the net. But they're expensive. I don't have any cash to spare right now, and I'm not getting one from the court or worse, on one of those talk shows. You know that's how Kikyou found out her boyfriend wasn't Achan's father? She went on the _Two Sides of Every Story _show." He cringed at the thought of it. "The last thing I need is my life and misery to be the entertainment of someone else."

"Get the fuck out of here. She went on TV and got caught out there?"

"Yep."

"Wow, talk about degrading yourself in front of millions of people."

"Don't I know it?"

"Speaking of degrading herself, where is his mother? Why are you taking care of him so early in the morning, anyway?"

"She had to work some mandatory overtime, so I had to keep him this morning." Inuyasha sighed. "I'm supposed to take him to her after I drop you at the airport."

"I have to give you some credit, Inuyasha. There's no way I'm getting out of my bed to go across the packed interstate to get him, and then come back across the interstate again and go to the Airport. Hell no."

"I didn't have to go across the interstate to get him. I had him last night too." Inuyasha's voice went low, as if he really didn't want me to her his explanation, but I head every word.

"What?" I was in disbelief. "You're bullshitting me. How'd you get away with that? I know you didn't bring him home with you."

"Are you crazy? No I didn't bring him home with me! I spent the night at Kikyou's house."

"And Kagome didn't say anything?"

"Nope, she thought I was out with you last night. And around three, when Kikyou called talking that mandatory overtime crap, I called and told Kagome I was over here and I was too drunk to drive home. I needed her to pick me up. She wasn't about to get out the bed, get the kids dressed, and come get me. I'm sage as long as I get my ass home before the boys' baseball games at noon."

"Man, you got some drama with you." I laughed.

"It ain't like I want to lie to my woman, Miroku. I just think I would hurt her more if I told her the truth."

_(a/n: That reminded me of that one episode when Kagome found Inuyasha with Kikyou the first time, and they were all waiting by the well when Kagome left to her time. Then she came back and heard Inuyasha talking if he could have both her and Kikyou LOL!)_

"I hear you, Inuyasha. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Exactly. I'm just afraid of the day she dins out the truth."

"I'm afraid for you because we all know Kagome's temper." I chimed in.

He glanced at his watch. "Look, not to change the subject, but it's getting late. We keep talking like this and we're not going to be able to stop for breakfast, and Achan and I haven't eaten."

"Neither have I." Soon after replying, my stomach started to growl.

"So, you ready to go?" I nodded and he opened the sliding glass door to tell Achan to come inside.

"Why don't you put my bag in the car? I just have to call my wife and let her know I'm on my way to the airport." I pointed at my luggage, but Inuyasha didn't move. "What?" I asked.

"Your one henpecked guy, you know that?" He picked up my bag and headed for the door, followed closely by Achan. "I'll meet you in the car, come on Achan."

I ignored him, reaching for my phone and dialing my home number.

"The number you have dialed is not in service. No further information is available," a recording informed me.

"What the fuck you mean, no further information is available? That's my fucking home phone. Somebody's gonna tell me something." I cursed. I dialed the number again, this time using speed dial. I was hoping I'd made a mistake when I punched in the number.

"The number you have dialed is not in service. No further . . ." This time, I didn't let the recording finish. What the hell was going on? It was impossible that our phone could be disconnected. I have Sango all the household bills to pay right before I left two weeks ago.

I was starting to get a little angry at Sango, but then I cooled down. It was my fault for not putting the bills in the mail in the first place. The frustrating part was that it was only six in the morning on the west coast, and the telephone company wasn't going to be open for another three and a half hours. Sango would probably go crazy if she couldn't contact me before I got on the plane.

"Hey, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled. "You have a delivery man." I walked outside, still confused over the phone call, to see a uniformed man standing in the drive way.

"Is this 44 Kwan Street?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, but I'm not expecting any pack-"

He looked down at this clipboard and interrupted me. "Does Miroku Yung live here?"

"I'm Miroku Yung."

"Well, then I have some packages for you. Where should I put them?"

"I don't know. Bring them inside," I told him then looked to the sidewalk, where I saw half-dozen large cardboard boxes. As I watched him carry them into the house, I wracked my brain, but couldn't think of any explanation for what could be in these boxes.

I checked the return address on one of the labels: _MIROKU YUNG, CASSIS, OGASAWARA_

"Hey," I called to the driver, "I didn't send anything to myself."

"Sir, I just bring the boxes to the address on the label," he answered without turning to face me. He was too busy unloading another five boxes from his truck.

After he left, Inuyasha came in the house. He must have strapped Achan in his car seat because the boy wasn't following behind this time.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me one second. I wanna see what's in these boxes." I tore open the first box. My computer equipment was neatly packed in this one. Perhaps Sango was sending some of our stuff ahead so we wouldn't have the truck so loaded down when we made the move from Koyoto. That was smart, I decided, but I was still going to get on her about the phone not being paid. There was a letter taped to one of the boxes. I ripped it off thinking it would read it at the airport since we were starting to run a little late, but something made me open it. My heart nearly stopped when I read the enclosed letter.

_Dear Miroku,_

_If you're reading this, I've packed up all your shit and put it into these boxes, so there's no need for you to get on a plane to come back to Koyoto. And if you do, that's on you, because there's nothing here for you. Me and the kids are gone. I know what's going through that fucked up brain of yours. Why is she doing this to me? But deep down inside, you know exactly why I'm doing this. You need to learn how to treat a woman, Miroku, and stop asking advice from those low-rent friends of yours. I hope you enjoy being back in Tokyo with your friends. The three of you deserve each other. Please don't try and find us, Miroku. We're moving on with our lives. And if you don't understand what that means, let me make it very clear. It's over. I don't love you. I haven't in years. I was just playing along until I could have my freedom._

_Your ex-wife, Sango_

_P.S. I sold the car and took all the money out of the bank, so there is really no need for you to come back. _

"Oh, no, not my 'Vette," I mumbled.

(a/n: That's a nice car…)

"Miroku, what's the matter?" I could hear Inuyasha's words, but I couldn't answer as I read the letter again. I think I was in shock. This shit had to be a joke of some kind. "Miroku, what's the matter?" This time Inuyasha was shouting.

I handed him the letter, than ran to the front door. Sango was probably playing a trick on me. She probably flew in this morning and was waiting outside the house to surprise me. Knowing Inuyasha and Kouga, they were probably in on it. But when I looked outside, nobody was there. I pulled out my cell phone out and dialed my home number. I got that stupid recording again and almost threw my phone across the room.

"She can't do this to me, Inuyasha! She can't just up and leave me and take away my kids."

His response was anything but supportive. "I told you she wasn't any good. She's been a gold-digger ever since you met her. And who the hell she thinks she's calling low-rent?"

"No, Inuyasha. It's got to be a mistake. I have to get home. Now! Somebody could have kidnapped her or something."

"Miroku, really? Do you honestly think that a kidnapper would take the time to pack up all your crap and mail it to you? She probably had some other man on the side the whole time. She was just waiting for you to leave so she could make her move."

I wanted to grab him by the head and scream, "Nooooooooo!" but instead I said, "Inuyasha, she's never cheated on me. I'm sure of that. And there is no other man, alright?"

"But-"

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it, okay? Just take me to the airport."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

_+/+_

Next time on_ "My Baby's Daddy"_

_I pulled out a black nine-millimeter semiautomatic handgun with two fully loaded chips. I could hear voices, distinctly a man's and woman's voice inside. The only thing that was going through my mind was that Sango had a man in my house and I was going to kill her. No, I was going to kill both her and the man._

…_Who the fuck was he to call my woman "Honey"? I wanted to pull the trigger right then and there, but I didn't because I wanted Sango to see him die. _

_**.**_

**Well that was an interesting chapter.** I bet you guys are pondering on why innocent Miroku just got dropped kicked by his loving wife Sango. Well in that preview for the next chapter… He doesn't seem so innocent now Lol. Stay tuned to find out! I'll have another chapter up by tonight or next week. It's been a little hectic with school and I haven't been feeling well, so I'm going to try my hardest to put up another chapter for you guys (I promise). If I don't update by the due date that I promise to, I usually end up writing two to three chapters or two fillers. I'm guessing you guys are already seeing that this story is going to be pretty long Lol. Well anyways, as usual guys don't forget to review! Your support keeps me going!

…

**On other notes,** I'm sorry I didn't put up any review Reponses for this chapter. As I said before, there's a lot that's going on. I only have six weeks left in my semester after this week ends. Haha short semester ^^; Also during the Thanksgiving holiday; my updates will most likely be on a constant day to day basis when I'm not cooking haha. So make sure to look out for that in the upcoming month! :O Love you guys!

Your Author,

_Avello_

**.**

_**Don't Forget to Review!**_

_**.**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


	9. Psychopath Much?

Summary: Love leads you to do the unexpected. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku have a serious dilemma going on. Will their wives and children be there to support them? Or will there situations turn for the worst? The scariest realization of all three men facing the consequences for the actions they swore to be hidden forever. Rated _**'M'**_ for mature content _**'Disclaimer Provided'**_.

**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**+/+**

**A/N:** Another late update lol. Oh man am I tired. I'm really sorry for not being able to post twice as much last weekend. I know I've been making a lot of promises, but so many things seem to be bringing me down. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I will be updating on some other stories pretty soon. Oh, and please check out _**"Never Forget Me"**_. It's been revised with a prologue so it's not so confusing and more interesting. I hope you guys enjoy that! Also I know a lot of you have been wondering about the community that I was planning on doing. Feel free to add yourself and I'll make sure to add your stories to it. That way I can keep up with whose story I need to review and look over. If I promised to look over your story and haven't gotten the time to do so, please go ahead and PM me, and let me know so that I am able to get back to you. Thank You!

**In other news**

_**I have made an twitter account for my FanFiction account :D You can find me by typing in the user name (at sign)BornIntimacy. I already have 2 or 3 people following me. Also, in the upcoming future I have some people in mind to do a story with. I've also been picked to complete a lemon for a certain author. More updates on that will be on Twitter soon. There's also a new story that's going to be put out during the Holiday that has to deal Inuyasha and Kagome kicking ass in an action packed filled adventure. (Assassin against Royalty?) A lot of sex and a lot of drama haha. So hopefully, we will see how this works out, eh? Love you guys! Don't forget to add me to twitter and make sure to review!**_

_**Pairings: **__Inuyasha/Kagome . Kouga/Ayame . Miroku/Sango_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution!**_ _There will be high situations of sexual contact, sexual puns and jokes intended. Adult situations: involving drugs, thugs, pregnancy, abusive relationships and other involved encounters. Lemons will be added in __almost__ every chapter so sit back and enjoy!_

**.**

**..**

_Chapter VII_

**..**

**.**

Ayame and I left Paradise Island more in love and devoted to each other than when we arrived. I'd never enjoyed a vacation as much as I enjoyed my honeymoon. We'd been close before our marriage, but now our relationship was more tightly bonded on a spiritual and emotional level. We prayed together, ate together, slept together, and woke up together again. I'd never felt closer to anyone than I did to her, and that included my boys, Miroku and Inuyasha. She was no longer a girlfriend or even my wife, she was my new best friend, and we had no secrets—except for th one I kept. And as far as that was concerned, I made a promise to God that I would not break my marriage vows and fall into the temptation of lust with Suzumi Moss or any other vixen who might try to come between me and my wife.

But promises to God or not, the devil was always going to throw his temptations in my face, and I was going to have to be strong. I once read somewhere that the road to hell is paved in acid laced roses, very appealing to the eyes and nose, but as dangerous to touch as a cobra's bite. Well, that was the first thing I thought of when Ayame and I stepped into the baggage claim area of the airport. Instead of the bishop and the first lady being there to pick us up, it was Suzumi standing by the carousel in front of a baggage cart. The first word that flashed across my mind was _Trouble_, and that _Trouble_ with a capital was looking sexy as hell in a navy-blue pin stripped shirt and a tight-fitting, pair of designer jeans. It took all that resolve I had not to catch a hard on.

"Hey, Suzumi, it's good to see you." Ayame grinned, wrapping her arms around our church organist. Suzumi did the same to Ayame, winking at me over my wife's shoulder. I didn't say anything, just stared; hoping Suzumi could somehow read my thoughts of contempt.

"It's good to see you too, Ayame. How was your trip? I'm sure it was beautiful."

Ayame gave Suzumi a smile and an exaggerated sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful place. It was like heaven on earth, simply magnificent. Oh, and the company wasn't bad either, if you know what I mean." Ayame nudged Suzumi with her elbow.

"Well, good, good." Suzumi's attention turned toward me. "How about you, Onawa? Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

I wrapped my arm around my wife. "I don't think I could have gone with anyone else and had such a good time." I bent down and kissed my wife, making sure my lips locked with hers longer than our usual peck. When I broke the kiss, Suzumi was looking in the opposite direction. Hopefully that would get my message across.

"So, where are the bishop and first lady? I thought they were picking us up,"

"The bishop couldn't make it, so I volunteered to pick you up." I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to shake my head at Suzumi's nonsense. I had a bad feeling about this because I couldn't remember Suzumi volunteering for anything at the church. Obviously this had been some sick setup to get closer to me. Honestly, if this keeps up, Ayame was bound to find out about the feelings I had towards Suzumi.

"Everything all right Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Ms. Ayame, I've got some bad news." Suzumi paused, and I wasn't sure if it was for dramatic effect or if things were really that bad. "The first lady is in the hospital. The bishop took her in the other day because she has had some pain the lower abdomen, and they had to keep her. IT doesn't look good."

Ayame put her hand over her heart and gasped. "Oh, my God! What do you mean, it doesn't look good?"

Once again, with all the thespian flair of Shakespearean performer, Suzumi's green eyes rolled back, head shaking in pity. "Cancer . . . The first lady has pancreatic cancer. She's going to die, Ms. Ayame. The doctors say she only has about six months to live."

Ayame threw herself into a panic attack, as if imploring God to turn back the angel of death. She and the first lady were thick as thieves, and I'm sure this new must have hurt like it was her own sister, I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I'd just gotten the new that Inuyasha or Miroku were stricken with cancer. Knowing me, I'd probably fall to my knees and beg the Lord to take me instead of them.

"You all right, baby?" I soothed her, easing my arm around her shoulder. I held my wife tightly as she broke down and wept. Suzumi was studying my face each time I looked over Ayame's shoulder. I tried to ignore the stares, but I was drawn to those green eyes as I tended to my distraught wife. "Baby, it's going to be all right."

"I need to go to the hospital," Ayame insisted. "I've got to see her. I've go to be there for her, Kouga. She's always been there for me."

"I know you do, honey. As soon as we get home, I'm going to drive you over there. What hospital is she at, Suzumi?"

"She's at Saint Joseph's. It's on the way to your house. Why don't I drop you over there now, Ms. Ayame? Then I can drop Brother Onawa off at your house with your bags. He can get his car and come back and get you later. That way you can spend more time with the first lady."

Ayame nodded her head, looking up at me. "That makes me a lot of sense. What do you think, Kouga?"

What I thought was just what I suspected in the first place, that this whole thing was all a ruse for Suzumi would purposely put me in this position, and trust me, it was done purposely.

"I don't know, Ayame. We don't wanna put Suzumi out. Why don't we just go home and I'll take you to the hospital?"

Suzumi flashed a coy smile. "Nonsense. You're not putting me out at all. It's times like this that we have to help each other. That's what being good Christians is all about. Isn't that right, Ms. Ayame?"

"Mm-hmm. Suzumi's right, Kouga." Ayame was giving me little or no recourse. So on that note, it was settled. I just hoped my wife—and I, for that matter—didn't live to regret it, because Suzumi was like the apple the serpent offered Adam and Eve—so tempting, yet one taste could destroy everything. It didn't take long for us to get out bags and find Suzumi's Lincoln Continental in the airport parking lot. I opened the front door for Ayame to get in, but Suzumi put a quick halt to that by opening the rear passenger-side door.

"Why don't you sit in the front, Brother Kouga? You're going to be sitting there once we drop Ms. Ayame off at the hospital anyway. No need to be moving around like were playing musical chairs." Suzumi turned to my wife, politely blocking her way to the front of the car. "Don't you think that makes sense Ms. Ayame?"

Ayame shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me. I just want to get to the hospital and see her before closing hours."

"That's the most important thing, isn't it?" Suzumi smiled, ushering her into the backseat and shutting the door.

I glanced at Suzumi, who was now walking around the car to the driver's side. _What the hell are you up to? _I thought as our eyes locked. I hated moments like this because somehow Suzumi always managed to make me smile. It was those eyes, those damn beautiful green eyes, I just couldn't be mad at Suzumi anymore, but that still didn't mean I was going to break my marriage vows.

I got in the car and Suzumi followed suit. Five minutes later, we were on the Central Parkway, and I was enjoying the music that seem to release the vehicle from all tension. But unfortunately for me, I was getting so comfortable to the newly found atmosphere that I didn't notice Suzumi's spider-like fingers inching their way across my seat and into my lap. When I realized Suzumi's hand, I instantly removed it. I glanced at my wife, who didn't seem to notice what happened because of the large luxury seats of the Lincoln Continental. This only brought a smile to Suzumi's face, who tried it again.

"Will you stop it?" I shouted. I swatted Suzumi's hand so hard that it echoed to the back of the car.

"Ouch Kouga!"

"What happened?" Ayame sat up and looked over the eat. I didn't say a word, but Suzumi's quick thinking saved the day.

"Your husband had the nerve to smack my hand because I was trying to change the CD."

I turned toward my wife and Ayame glared at me, looking embarrassed. "Kouga, seriously? You know better than that. You're a grown man, and this is not your car, and it is not your CD player."

"It's okay, Ms. Ayame. If he likes the CD so much, he can have it." Suzumi flashed a grin at my wife and I lowered my head. I didn't think it was possible, but Suzumi was making me sick. Thank God that a few minutes later we pulled in front of the hospital. I got out of the car and opened the door for Ayame. She gave me a peck on the lips and I told her I would be back shortly. When she was out of sight, I stuck my head into the car and told Suzumi I needed to get something out of my bag in the trunk. Suzumi popped the trunk, and then stepped out of the car. I took all our bags out.

"What are you doing Kouga?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm catching a cab home."

Suzumi frowned. "What? Why?"

"You know why, and you know what you're doing."

"Oh, what am I doing?" Suzumi asked in a mocking tone, looking down at my crotch.

"You just don't get it, do you? I love my wife." I started walking toward a cab that was letting off some passengers.

"I know you do, but you love me too. You can run, Kouga, but you can't hide. I'll see you in church on Sunday. Oh, and just in case you're wondering . . . I won't be wearing anything under my robe."

+/+

The damn plane couldn't fly fast enough to get me back to Koyoto. I had to find out what the hell was going on with my family. I still had Sango's letter in my hand. I must have read it a thousand times, trying to decipher every last word she'd written. I'd been second-guessing myself and every decision I'd made since we'd met seven years ago, but I still couldn't come up with a reason why she might do this to me and our family. Sango knew how much I loved her. Not only did I tell her every day, but I showed her in ways other guys never would. Deep down inside, I still wanted to believe this was all a sick joke.

After my plane landed, I ran straight through the baggage claim area to the exit for the cab stand.

I didn't give a damn about my luggage. I'd get that later. Once in the cab, I have the driver my address and told him to step on it. Of course, you know I tried to call my house again, but still got that recording. I even tried to call my landlord, Mr. Myoga, to see if he knew what was going on, but he didn't answer either. For the next fifteen minutes, I stared blankly out the window. When we pulled in front of my apartment, my hands started shaking so badly I couldn't pull out the money to pay the driver. I was scared, more scared than Id' ever been in my life, but that was fear was overridden by my desperation to see if my family was still in our home.

I did have a glimmer of hope when I started up the walkway and spotted my Corvette in my assigned space. In her letter, Sango had written that she'd sold my prized possession. There was a good chance that if the 'Vette was there; Sango was just calling my bluff so we wouldn't move back to Tokyo. She might have been the one who suggested we move back West, but after all, she did despise Inuyasha and Kouga. She felt they were bad influences on me. Unfortunately, the feelings were mutual.

My friends never liked her, especially Inuyasha, and now his preaching was sounding more like prophecies.

When I stepped in front of my apartment, I heard voices coming from behind the door. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I distinctly heard both a man's and a woman's voice and I felt my heart sink. My mind had been clouded ever since the delivery man dropped off my shit along with that _Dear John _letter. It wasn't cloudy anymore, though. Suddenly I had clarity, and the only thing that was going through my mind was that Sango had a man in my house and I was going to kill her. No, I was going to kill both her and the man.

I reached for my keys to open the door, but thankfully common sense prevailed. I walked away from the door and headed to my car. Oh, don't get me wrong. I was still going to kill both of them. Jesus Christ himself couldn't stop me from doing that. But I wasn't about to rush in there with my bare hands to do it.

For all I knew, that fool in there with her could have been a karate expert, or even worse, some type of thug with a gun. I had to go in there prepared.

I opened the trunk of my Corvette and pulled out the spare as quickly as possible. Underneath it was a wooden box I'd been hiding for years. No one knew it was there, including Sango. I took out the box and tucked it under my arm, then placed the pare back where I belonged. I got in my car, looking around to make sure no one was watching before I opened it. Inside it was a black nine-millimeter semiautomatic handgun with two fully loaded clips.

I started at the gun, wondering how the hell things had come to this. I'd been a good, faithful husband. Yes, I liked to look at women's asses, but I'd never stray, even when it came to Rin last week. I guess Sango never really knew how much I loved her. Well, she was about to find out.

I pushed one of the clips into the gun, then pulled back the hammer, sliding a bullet into the chamber. I stuck the gun in to my belt, then covered it with my shirt as I stepped out of the car to my landlord, who was calling my name as he parked his car. I didn't have time to deal with Myoga right now. I had business to attend to. I stood at the door and pulled the gun out of my pants. I still wouldn't make out the conversation behind the door, but at this point, I really didn't care .Surprisingly, I was a lot calmer than I would have thought.

I hated the idea that things had come this far, but I love Sango and if I couldn't have her, nobody would. I took out my key and quietly stuck it in the door as I went over my plan in my head.

The plan was to surprise Sango and her friend, possibly even catch them in the act of Intimacy. I was going to shoot the man first because men were always trying to play the hero. Sango I wasn't worried about because she was only five-five, a hundred and thirty pounds, so if she jumped bad, I could take care of her with one hand. Once I shot the dude, I'd make Sango explain to me where things went wrong with us, then I'd take one last look at that phat ass of hers before blowing her away.

Once that was all said and done, I'd go in the kitchen, grab a cold beer and chug it down. I'd then sit down at the table with a pen and paper and write my last will and testament. I wasn't about to explain myself or my actions.

I'm sure anyone who found our bodies would be able to figure that out. I just wanted to make sure my kids went to Kouga instead of my trifling-ass brother or Sango's parents. I knew he and Ayame would take care of them like they were their own. When I finished writing my will, I'd probably smoke on last cigarette before sticking the gun into my mouth and pulling the trigger.

Turning the knob slowly, I pushed the door open. Then short, stout guy sitting on the sofa was watching _my _TV didn't even notice me as I crept up next to him. The first question that came to mind was, _What the fuck did she see in him?_

"You look a lot fatter than I expected," I told him in a low, even whisper. I had the gun pointed at the side of his head.

I couldn't help it. I laughed when I saw a puddle forming on the leather sofa and realized he had pissed himself. "Damn, you're a nasty motherfucker." I continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly when I remembered it was my couch he had pissed on.

"Do you know how much this sofa cost?" I cocked the gun and he didn't reply. I didn't have time to dwell on stupid shit that wouldn't matter in ten minutes. Besides, piss stains on the couch weren't half as bad as the stains his blood splattered body was going to make on it.

"Where the fuck is she?" I demanded.

"In the bathroom." I couldn't believe he hadn't attempted to move out of that lake of pee he was sitting in. Disgusting.

"Call her out."

He hesitated, so I pressed the gun harder against his temple. That got him talking. "Honey?" he croaked. "Honey, come here for a minute?"

Who the fuck was he to call my woman "honey"? I wanted to pull the trigger right then and there, but I didn't because I wanted Sango to see him die. Nothing would bring me more pleasure.

We both watched the bathroom door open, and to my surprise, it wasn't Sango who stepped out, but a tall, light skinned woman in her early thirties whom I'd never seen before. What confused me even more was that she was wearing the silk robe and slippers I'd bought for Sango on Mother's Day. I think it took a few seconds for her to realize what was going on, but when she did, she screamed. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. And where was my wife?

I motioned with the gun for the woman to sit down next to the man, then I moved in front of them. Out of nowhere, she hopped up off the sofa, feeling her pants. She looked at her ass, and then the man. "Did you piss yourself?"

"Yeah, he did," I said with a laugh. The woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she moved to a dry spot on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Is there anyone else here?" I moved the gun from him to her, then back to him.

"No, just us," the man replied as he began to beg for his life again. He actually started to cry. "Please, mister, you can have everything we got. Shit, you can even have her. She doesn't suck dick, but the pussy's pretty good. Just don't hurt me, man."

"You little bitch! What the hell is planted on my forehead? A for sale sign?" the woman shouted "I don't suck your dick because it's so small I can't hardly find it! Look mister, I know you came to kill us for whatever reason, but will you shoot this motherfucker, please? I think I can be at rest when I know he's dead."

I laughed. These two were like a comedy act. Only problem was, I didn't have time to catch the show.

"Where is Sango?" I demanded. Suddenly forgetting their little disagreement, they stared at me as if I was insane. I lifted the gun, moving it back and forth between them as I asked my question again. "Where the hell is Sango?"

"She's gone, Miroku." I glanced over to my right, and standing in the doorway was my landlord, Mr. Myoga. He took a few steps toward me with his hands up.

"Gone where, Mr. Myoga?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Miroku. All I can tell you is that she had two young men with her yesterday when she gave me the keys. She said they were her brothers."

"Mr. Myoga, Sango doesn't have any brothers."

He took a few more steps. "I'm sorry to hear that, but now that you mention it, Sango did seem awfully friendly with one of the young fellas." He put out his hand. "You need to give me the gun, Miroku. You're scaring these nice people."

I'd forgotten about them. "These nice people are trespassing. And I think they know something about where my wife is." I pointed the gun at the man, who started crying again.

"No, you're the one who's trespassing, Miroku. As of yesterday, this apartment legally became theirs."

"How? My lease isn't up 'til the end of the month. I still got twenty days plus my security deposit." I couldn't believe this shit.

"Sango gave up tenancy, so I gave her the security. I guess you forgot the apartment was in her name. If I remember correctly, you insisted on that."

I let out a long breath. This had to be a nightmare.

"If she gave up tenancy, why is all out furniture still here?" Damn, she didn't even take down one picture."

"The lady who used to live here sold us everything in the apartment for twenty-five hundred dollars, and that included her car," the woman snapped out boldly. She was no longer funny. She was starting to piss me off.

"Twenty-five hundred what? That car's worth twenty thousand dollars!" I felt like I was going to be sick. I had rebuilt that car from the ground up.

"Well, it's ours, and we got a bill of sale and signed title, so were not giving it back." She must have forgotten I had a gun, she was running her mouth so much. I pointed the gun at her head. I don't think her coward-ass man forgot, though.

"Look, man, she doesn't speak for me. As far as I'm concerned, you can have my half of the car. Just don't shoot me, alright?"

"Are you the pussy of this relationship or have your balls not dropped yet?" she shouted at her husband. "Shoot him, please, shoot him. I'm Catholic, so I can't get divorced. But if you shoot him, I'm a free woman and I swear I won't tell." That crazy-ass wench almost sounded sincere.

"Give me the gun, Miroku." Mr. Myoga lit a cigarette, and I wished I had one.

"You still haven't told me why, Mr. Myoga. Why would she do this to me? Why would she give up all her stuff?"

"Give me the gun, Miroku, and let's go have a drink. I'll explain what I know down at the bar, yeah?"

"What about them? They're going to call the cops." I then shot a bullet into the couch next to the woman as her tears began to flow.

Mr. Myoga looked at me and shook his head. Then he looked over the couple and the piss stain that left an unpleasant stench in the air. "No they're not going to call the cops. Not if they want the next couple of months' rent free, they won't. Am I right?"

"How many months?" the greedy woman asked as if snapping out of a sorrowful trance.

"Three," Mr. Myoga replied in an annoyed grumble, and the woman smiled.

"Make it six and we'll pretend this never even happened."

"Fine! Now, come on, Miroku, give me the gun. I think we both need a drink."

After a few seconds, I dropped my shoulders and handed him the gun. Then I walked over to the wall and took down my family portrait. We walked out of the apartment to the sound of the couple fighting over the piss puddle on _their_ new couch.

_+/+_

Next time on_ "My Baby's Daddy"_

"_Get the hell out of my way Kikyou!"_

"_I said no! Now, you're going to babysit tonight so I can go out, or I promise you I'll make your life a living hell."_

…

_Patience, Miroku, patience, my boy… She's almost there._

"_Oh Miroku it's so good to see you again."_

_I gave her my signature smile. "Oh Rin, you look beautiful… I bet you didn't think you'd see me again."_

…

"_Oh nothing… I just thought you might want to hear what I'm about to tell your wife." She flipped open her black cellphone and my heart nearly fell out of my chest. "Hello, Mrs. Takashi, you don't know me, but my name is Kikyou, and—"_

**.**

**Hey guys, man has life been kicking me so far up the ass.** I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was a bit lengthy, but I think it was a bit satisfying haha. Now we see how crazy of a guy Miroku really is. I wonder what's his next move. Looks like from the preview that he's trying to make his way into Rin's life. Replacing one family with another. Haha. Oh Miroku… Anyways, if the day allows it, I will have another chapter before tonight.

**Thanking my reviewers.** I want to list all of the people who have kept being supportive and keep me going! We've finally reached chapter 7, almost to be 8 :O Because of you guys, we have 4,580 hits and 32 reviews! :D Here's to my appreciation..

**So thank you…** _Pokahydee-Nekoyasha, QueenOfHearts18, Chiyoko Yuka (Lol Yuka Chiyoko), DreamOrNightmare, EriaInLove, Cicera, Tensa-Zangetsu102, CharNinjaLOL, Nicole13-1991, Jessica, Yoshikuni, HopelessRomantic183, Marquisha, BadGirlInu1, MacSama… _

**Favorite Story (11)…** _AmyLeeAddict16, avatarneytiri, BadGirlInu1, blazerules34, CharNinjaLOL, Chiyoko Yuka, EiraInLove, HoplessRomantic183, Marquisha, Nicole Doow, Pokahydee – Nekoyasha…_

**Story Alert (18)…** _3lue 3utterfly, afsw01, avatarneytiri, blazerules34, CharNinjaLOL, Chiyoko Yuka, Cicera, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, EriaInLove, HopelessRomantic183, kagomesdouble07, Mireilles3, , Pokahydee – Nekoyasha, QueenOfHearts18, SexyInuSailor1, Tensa-Zangetsu102, xRaianx…_

I appreciate every single one of you guys. Thank you so much! If you didn't see your name and you are a part of this list. Then maybe it didn't go through for me to see or maybe you're review/alert/favorite did not go through and I suggest trying to do it again. I hope to see a lot of more encouragement from you guys! Love you all!

If it wasn't for you guys… I wouldn't be where I am now :D Please keep reviewing and motivating me. It really means a lot when I see how you guys have impacted me.

**.**

_**Don't Forget to Review & Check out my new story "Notorious: Naughty Girls"  
><strong>_

_**.**_

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


End file.
